Pasado oculto
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Paulo y Antonio dirigen una tienda de musica, tienen una vida normal, cada uno con su respectivas pareja, pero una carta rompera su rutina. Alguien quiere sacar a la luz el oscuro pasado de ambos hermanos. HolandaxPortugal RusiaxEspaña
1. Chapter 1

El holandés se levantó de la cama y vio durante unos momentos el cuerpo del que era su pareja desde hacía ya tres años y medio. Tenía el pelo moreno suelto, siempre lo tenía recogido en una cola aunque a Vincent le encantaba verlo así, sus parpados estaban cerrados tapando así sus ojos verdes que recordaban al color del mar, como estaba durmiendo de lado no se le apreciaba la cicatriz que le cruzaba en vertical el ojo izquierdo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue vistiendo con el uniforme de la policía. El luso abrió los ojos mirando al rubio mientras se frotaba los ojos. Bostezo, Vincent siempre se levantaba temprano y siempre antes que él.

-¿Ya te vas Vinni?

-Sí, ya sabes que entro temprano a trabajar-respondió poniéndose la corbata y le mira-¿tú no tienes que ir levantándote?

-Ya sabes que nuestro horario es a nuestro gusto

Vincent rio un poco por eso. La tienda de música que regentaban Paulo y su hermano era famosa por dos cosas: por ser la mejor de la ciudad y tener casi todos los instrumentos, y porque sus dueños abrían sobre las diez o las once de la mañana.

-Me parece que hoy llegaba un encargo ¿no?

-…¡Joder!-exclamo el luso levantándose corriendo y cogiendo la ropa

El otro rodo los ojos, por la escena habitual y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras el otro se vestía.

Despues de un rato, cuando Vincent se estaba acabando el desayuno, bajo el portugués ya vestido, seguro que con lo primero que cogió del armario. Fue hasta la cocina y cogió un dulce que a saber dónde estaba.

-Eso no es sano

-Venga, no te pongas sobreprotector

Vincent frunció el ceño, desde que se había enterado de que Paulo tuvo un ataque al corazón hacia unos cuatro años controlaba todo lo que comía. Paulo solo le sonreía y le decía que no era nada pero el holandés insistía.

El portugués miro la hora y se terminó de dos bocados el dulce, se acercó al holandés y le dio un beso en los labios

-Me voy Vinni, nos vemos para la cena~

Y sin más salió corriendo de la casa, Vincent negó con la cabeza, este novio suyo al final siempre le cambiaba de tema cuando quería.

El luso llego justo a tiempo para la entrega de los instrumentos, pidió disculpas a los transportistas pues habían tenido que esperar unos minutos y ayudo a descargar las cajas porque era evidente que su Antonio se había quedado dormido.

A las once de la mañana apareció el español con el correo en la mano. Paulo lo miro inquisitoriamente, el español no pillo la mirada como era evidente.

-Que temprano has abierto la tienda ¿no?

-Si es lo que tienen los pedidos, que te hacen abrir temprano…

-… ¡Es verdad!¡Hoy eran los pedidos! Lo siento hermano no te enfades

-No me enfado, hoy casi lo olvido yo también, si no es por Vincent se hubiera ido el camión

El español sonrió, hoy no se llevaría una bronca por llegar tarde a un pedido, se sentó en la silla que estaba delante del mostrador y puso las cartas encima de la mesa. Su hermano dejo la taza de café que se estaba tomando y se sentó en una silla por detrás. Siempre abrían el correo de la tienda juntos, era como una tradición para empezar bien el dia.

Todo el correo parecía normal, facturas, propaganda, mas facturas, mas propaganda hasta que llegaron a una carta con sus nombres.

-Tiene el sello de las familias

-Lovi~~

Paulo sonrió un poco pensando que también seria del italiano malhablado, le dio la vuelta para abrirla y frunció el ceño. El sello que cerraba la carta no era el de Lovino, no era el característico tomate, era una cosa rara

-No es Lovino

-Si no es Lovi ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé…

-Hermano..nadie sabe que nosotros…¿verdad?

-No, los únicos que lo saben son Lovino y Francis

Antonio miro a su hermano que miraba la carta como si pudiera leer lo que ponía sin abrirla, se había quedado tan serio. Paulo no dejaba de mirar la carta, nadie les enviaba cartas a excepción de Lovino y en algunos casos Feliciano pero nadie más de ese mundo, entonces ¿de quién era la carta?¿de quién era ese símbolo?

-¿La abrimos?

-No

-Entonces no sabremos que hay dentro, quizás es de Lovi que ha cambiado de símbolo

-¿Lovino?¿Cambiar de símbolo?¿Cambiar el tomate? Él jamas lo haría, tanto tu como él tenéis esa obsesión por los tomates

-Es que están ricos~-dijo el español sonriendo aunque fue disminuyendo cuando miro la carta que su hermano había dejado encima del mostrador-entonces ¿la abrimos?

-Yo no la pienso abrir, si quieres ábrela tu

-Pues la abriré yo-cogió la carta y la miro-p-pero no quiero hacerlo solo

-Pues no la abras

-Nos quedaremos con la curiosidad

-La curiosidad mato al gato y creo que a nosotros no nos conviene saber que hay en esa carta

-Pero así nos quedaremos en la ignorancia, y no vale

-hermanito, mejor ignorantes que muertos

-¡La ignorancia es la madre de los crímenes!-exclamo una voz

Ambos ibéricos dieron un bote por el susto y se tensaron por esas palabras. Miraron a la puerta para ver Peter y a sus padres.

-¿d-desde cuando estáis ahí?-pregunto Paulo

-Desde que empezasteis a jugar a decir cosas con ignorancia-respondió el niño

-Siento que Peter se metiera por medio-murmuro Tino sonriendo levemente

-No pasa nada, acabas de ganar Peter-el español se acercó al pequeño-habrá que darte un premio ¿Qué puede ser Paulo?

-Pues una crea que una camiseta de su grupo favorito estaría bien-respondió el mayor dándole una camiseta a Peter-Ademas es la que tanto querías

-¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Qué bien!

-¿Qué se dice Peter?-le dijo el fines

-Eh…¡_Thanks!_

El niño miro a su padre sueco mientras miraba las guitarras, habían ido a allí para que el pequeño eligiera una. Antonio atendió a el matrimonio nórdico mientras Paulo ponía los CD de música de la otra parte de la tienda en su sitio.

Llego el mediodía y ambos se miraron, tendrían que ir a comer y deberían ir a un bar o haber traído comida de casa, cosa que no habían hecho.

-Venga, te invito a comer hermano-ofreció el menor sonriendo

Cuando Paulo fue a aceptar la invitación, vio aparecer al novio de su hermano por la puerta. Ivan era un ruso alto, rubio y con unos ojos violetas que sabía que a su hermano le encantaban. El ruso le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada y el portugués sonrió como respuesta

-Creo que hoy me quedare aquí, Irmão

-¿y eso porque? Yo quiero que tú..-antes de que pudiera decir nada más el ruso le tapo los ojos al español-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién soy?

El español toco las manos del ruso y sonrió al reconocerlas. Paulo miro la escena con un poco de envidia, Vincent trabajaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y nunca podía ir a visitarlo.

-Ivi~

El ruso le destapo los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios. Antonio se sonrojo y miro a Ivan con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Miro a su hermano como pidiendo permiso para saltarse por hoy su comida con él e irse con Ivan a comer.

-Anda vete, si lo estás deseando

-Gracias hermano~

-Puedes venir con nosotros da~-propuso el ruso

-¿y ser un sujeta velas? Paso, id, yo tomare algo por ahí

Ambos salieron de la tienda y dejaron a Paulo solo. Este soltó un suspiro y cerró las puertas de la tienda poniendo el cartelito de cerrado. En verdad solo era por protocolo, no había traído nada de comer y la cartera la tenía en casa.

Apenas diez minutos después de cerrar, alguien llamo a la puerta. Paulo paso un poco del ruido, estaban cerrados y no pensaba abrir a ningún cliente, pero como el golpeteo no cesaba y que además empezaba a tener un ritmo que le sonaba fue a abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba su cuñada, Emma con su característica sonrisa gatuna. Paulo le abrió la puerta y la miro a la chica sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Em?

-Mi hermano dijo que te había olvidado la cartera en casa y como he visto salir a Antonio con Ivan supuse que no saldrías a comer ¿me equivoco?

-Emma, se nota que tu hermano es policía, se te ha pegado-comentó el portugués riendo un poco

-Así que te he traído comida y así comemos juntos~

-_Obrigado _Emma, pasa, seguro que esta riquísimo

El luso y la belga empezaron a comer lo que la chica había preparado. Hablando de cualquier cosa desde el trabajo de la belga en la cafetería de enfrente de la tienda de los ibéricos. Cuando ya iban terminando, la rubio vio la carta de encima de la mesa y la cogió

-Está cerrada, que raro

Paulo le quito la carta y la guardo en su pantalón

-Es que la abriré en casa

-Pero si siempre la abrís aquí

-esta es diferente…

Emma viendo que para el portugués era incomodo el tema decidió dejar el tema y seguir comiendo tranquilamente.

La tarde paso sin ningún sobresalto más y ambos ibéricos, Antonio llego dos horas después de haberse ido con Ivan, estuvieron atendiendo clientes y poniendo bien la tienda. Pero se notaba el ambiente tenso alrededor de la carta. Los dos hacían como que no existía pero era evidente que estaba ahí y era una realidad, que aunque quisieran, no podían negar.

Por fin llegó la hora de cerrar y cada uno fue a su casa, estuvieron hablando por el camino, dado que ambos podían ir un trayecto así, pero después se separaron. Paulo llego a su casa y entro en la cocina dejando la carta encima de la mesa. Vincent tardaría en llegar de la comisaria todavía.

Se sirvió un vaso de ron y miro la carta como esperando que esta echara a andar y le mordiera o algo así. No sabía qué hacer con ella ¿abrirla? ¿dejarla así? Suspiro desesperado y dejo el vaso ya vacío en la mesa. Cogió la carta y la abrió.

Vincent por fin llego a su casa después de un largo dia de trabajo, lo primero que vio fue a su novio portugués en la cocina. Entro y lo abrazo por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ya llegue Pau

-Boa noite Vinni~

-¿no huele a quemado?-comentó el holandés, era raro que la cocina oliera así, Paulo era un buen cocinero y casi nunca quemaba nada.

-Es que se me quemo la comida, he encargado un pizza

-¿Estas bien? No te suele pasar eso…

-Estoy perfectamente pero es que pensaba en otras cosas-dijo el portugués sonriéndole y dirigiéndose al salón-¿Sabes? Vendrán a tocar a la tienda Quarter-Passager

-¿El grupo de música de tu hermano? Crei que se habían separado…

-Se han vuelto a juntar

Ya los dos en la cama, Paulo miraba hacia el techo. Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir, Vincent a su lado dormía desde hacía unas horas. El portugués no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que decía la carta

"_**Sabemos vuestro pasado. El secreto os durara poco."**_

¿Quién podría saber su secreto?¿Quien tendría interés en desvelar su pasado? Ese que tan bien se habían empeñado en ocultar tanto Antonio como él.

-Joder…será una noche larga….

….

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Intentare subir pronto el segundo capítulo~

Merece review?


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent se despertó, pero antes de abrir si quiera los ojos, estiro la mano para tocar a su luso favorito pero solo se encontró las sabanas, que ya estaban frías. Abrió los ojos viendo que efectivamente el luso no estaba en la cama. Se extrañó mucho, Paulo eran de los que se le pegaban las sabanas y odiaba madrugar.

Se levantó con prisas y bajo a la cocina preocupado por su pareja, no sabía porque Paulo no estaba en la cama como era lo normal, debería estar durmiendo y dejarle los cinco minutos que se dedica a verle dormir tan tranquilo. Allí en la cocina estaba el portugués tomándose un café tranquilamente mientras miraba el periódico.

-Pau ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-No..Podía dormir

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

El luso solo asintió con la cabeza, no quería mentirle a Vincent. El rubio miro al que llevaba siendo su pareja cuatro años, el luso a veces tenia pesadillas con su pasado pero nunca se las contaba, poco sabia del pasado de Paulo, salvo que era huérfano y que lo había criado, junto a su hermano, un hombre sumamente rico y ya está, no sabía nada de su familia ni a qué escuela fue, nada.

-Vinni ¿te pasa algo? Te has quedado callado mirándome

-No es nada Pau-dijo sonriendo y se sentó enfrente de él

-Pásate hoy por la tienda cuando termines ¿de acuerdo? Estaré hasta tarde allí, toca el grupo de mi hermano, ya sabes

-Tranquilo, iré antes de que empiecen

-Pues entonces me voy ya, hay muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo-se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso rápido antes de dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de que se marchara, el holandés le cogió del brazo y lo acerco a él para reanudar el beso. El luso se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondió al beso con ganas

-V-Vinni..llegare tarde sino paramos-susurro sonrojado

El holandés beso su frente y esta vez sí le dejo marchar, ambos llegarían tarde a sus trabajos y hoy el rubio no podía llegar tarde, según le habían dicho hoy llegaba un nuevo agente desde Japón y seria su nuevo compañero.

Paulo llego a la tienda y rio un poco al ver que ya estaba abierta. Su hermano solo llegaba temprano cuando tocaba su antiguo grupo allí. Entro en la tienda y vio a su hermano con el correo en la mano. Dejo la chaqueta en el perchero y le revolvió el pelo al menor.

-Que madrugador hermanito

-Ya sabes, una vez al año no hace daño-respondió el español divertido y enseño las cartas-¿las vemos?

Paulo asintió y se sentó a su lado viendo las cartas, era lo mismo de siempre y…la misma carta que ayer. Ambos ibéricos se tensaron al verla, Antonio miro a su hermano esperando permiso para abrirla o tirarla o lo que fueran a hacer con ella

-Me…me gustaría saber que pone dentro-murmuro el menor viendo que su hermano tardaba en contestar.

-Te lo puedo decir yo

-¿la abriste?

El luso asintió y le conto el contenido de la carta a su hermano, aunque no había mucho que contar porque la carta solo tenía una frase. El menor miro la carta y la abrió con rapidez, comprobando que ponía exactamente lo mismo que la otra.

-Pone lo mismo Pau…

-Lo veo..-suspiro y se revolvió el pelo-hagamos una cosa, esta tarde vendrán Lovino y Francis, preguntemos al gabacho si es una broma suya

-No creo que Fran hiciera eso

-Yo si lo veo capaz

-No sé qué tienes en su contra

-¿te hago una lista?

-Peor es el inglesucho y te llevas bien con él

-Arthur sí que no tiene nada malo, no sé qué tienes en su contra

-¿Te hago una lista?

Ambos hermanos estallaron en risa por la conversación y dejaron la carta escondida debajo del escritorio, cuando llegara el gabacho y el italiano hablarían de nuevo. Hoy cerraron la tienda a clientes para preparo todo. Paulo puso los altavoces y multitud de sillas y bebidas, hasta monto una pequeña barra con bebidas mientras su hermano cada dos por tres se escapaba al piano o a la guitarra para componer darle los últimos retoques a una canción.

Paulo se acercó cuando vio que su hermano se veía frustrado delante del mostrador con las partituras encima. Sonrió y miro la letra, al verla cogió una guitarra del estante y la afino bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano menor. Intento recordar la partitura que había visto, toco las notas e improviso.

"_Y pensando sinceramente te quiero así,_

_Tal como eres y como se, que lo que haces te hace feliz,_

_Tal como eres, trato de hacer algo por los dos,_

_Simplificando hasta mi interior_

_Trato de verme tal como soy, es lo que tienes_

Paulo dejo de cantar lo que se le había venido a la cabeza y miro a su hermano. Antonio había estado escuchando atentamente la canción desde que había empezado, su hermano no formaba parte de su grupo, aunque él hubiera insistido mucho para lo contrario. El menor sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió.

-¡Genial!

-Era el estribillo lo que te faltaba ¿no?

-¡Cierto! Y eso es genial para el estribillo-dijo el menor y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-El tema era fácil para improvisar eso~

Antonio asintió y se puso a escribir la letra mientras pidió a Paulo que escribiera la partitura de esa parte para ponerla todas juntas. Paulo asintió y se puso a ello, eran en esos momentos en los que ambos hermanos agradecían al viejo romano que les permitiera estudiar música y les dejara hacer el ruido que quisieran con los instrumentos.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la comisaría central, Vincent escribía el informe sobre su último caso, uno sencillo que desde su punto de vista no había sido nada emocionante. Echaba de menos los casos de hacía unos años, los de asesinatos sin ninguna pista aparente pero esos asesinos habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Solo por nostalgia, saco ese caso que todavía no había sido capaz de resolver, los asesinos entraban con sigilo en la casa y asesinaban a su objetivo, no dejaban huellas, ni muestras de ADN, nada…y todas las víctimas tenían algo en común, era gente muy importante y que se rumoreaba que tenían relación con la mafia. Le hubiera gustado pillar a los responsables, porque estaba seguro que eran dos, demasiado trabajo para una persona, pero no había manera, cuando terminaban el trabajo, solían quemar la vivienda entera dejando todo calcinado.

-Veo que está mirando un caso antiguo Vincent-san

Vincent miro a su nuevo compañero, había llegado desde Japón hacia unas semanas y ahora se incorporaba al cuerpo pero no sabía para que le ponían uno, si él no estaba en un caso difícil ni nada parecido.

-Es el caso de los "_demoni assassini"_

-Ya veo, el caso de los asesinos que quemaban las casas después ¿no?

Vincent asintió y volvió a guardar el informe dentro del cajón. Suspiro, necesitaba un cigarro o algo más fuerte, pero no le quedaba nada de tabaco.

-Vincent-san, no guarde ese caso

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque es por lo que me han enviado aquí, el caso se abre de nuevo

El holandés se sorprendió mucho, no se esperaba que el caso se reabriera ahora, vio como Ludwig se acercaba a su mesa.

-Tanto Ludwig-san como yo seremos sus compañeros esta vez

Vincent miro al alemán, sabía que trabaja bien y era serio, no tendría problemas con él. Se permitió sonreír suavemente y asintió

-¿Cuáles eran los principales sospechosos?-pregunto el alemán

Al holandés se le borro la sonrisa, acababa de recordar quienes eran los principales sospechosos.

-Los hermanos Fernández-respondió el pelinegro mostrando la foto de ambos

Vincent miro las fotos que habían encima de la mesa viendo así a la persona con quien compartía su vida y a su cuñado. Ambos con cajas en las manos descargando cosas de su recién abierta tienda.

Los miembros de Quarter-Passager empezaban a llegar a la tienda, el primero en llegar fue el bajista Arthur Kirkland. Saludo a ambos hermanos aunque con más entusiasmo al mayor de los dos, al otro solo le dirigió una mirada como de desafío, que Antonio devolvió sin dudarlo. Paulo rio suavemente ante eso, todavía se preguntaba como ambos podían haber estado en el mismo grupo de música. Ahora Arthur era el consejero de una gran empresa dirigida por Alfred F. Jones y parecía que le iba bien.

El siguiente en llegar fue el cantante, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Este fue a darle un abrazo a Antonio en cuanto le vio y empezaron a armar escandalo antes las continuas quejas del inglés, las cuales ignoraron. Paulo llevo a tomar un té a Arthur mientras los otros dos hablaban. El albino ahora dirigía un pequeño gimnasio a unas manzanas de aquí y parecía que no marchaba mal, tal y como pronostico su hermano menor.

Por último, llego Francis Bonnefoy, el batería del grupo. Este se era el chef de uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad. Este fue a abrazar a los otros dos repartiendo amor, como él decía. Cuando empezó a manosear a Antonio, sin que este se diera cuenta, un aura oscura apareció detrás de él. Se giró para ver al mayor de los morenos con una cara intimidante

-Gabacho o paras o te corto la mano

-Solo repartía _l´amour~_ -murmuro abrazándose al español-tu hermano es malo conmigo Antonio

Este solo rio divertido por la escena que se había repetido muchas veces a lo largo de los años. EL grupo empezó a ensayar mientras Paulo miraba y aplaudía divertido por las escenas que se sucedían. Cuando el inglés y el albino pararon para ver unas cosas, ambos morenos se llevaron al rubio a otro lado.

-¿Qué os pasa _mes amis_?

-¿Tu nos estas gastando una broma o algo, Francis?-pregunto el español con cara seria

-Porque si es así, no tiene gracia

El francés miro a ambos hermanos que lo miraban con gesto serio, no sabía a qué se referían

-No os entiendo

Antonio saco la carta del bolsillo y se la dio al rubio para que la leyera. Francis la cogió y miro sorprendido la frase que había escrita

-Yo no he sido, no se me ocurriría gastar una broma con vuestro pasado

-Eso espero gabacho, porque no tiene gracia

-Ha dicho que no ha sido él, Pau

El portugués bufo y se cruzó de brazos, deseaba que fuera el francés y que esto se acabara ya, pero sería demasiada suerte.

-¿Quién puede saber que vosotros habéis sido…

-¡Chicos venid ya!¡No hagáis esperar al awesome yo!-grito el germano interrumpiendo al francés

Los miembros de la banda volvieron al escenario para seguir tocando y volviendo a sonreír por la cercanía del concierto.

Los demás invitados fueron llegando a la tienda. La pareja del inglés, Alfred con su ruidosa risa y su hermano menor, que no destacaba mucho excepto para Francis que fue a abrazarlo sin dudar. También llego Ivan y sus hermanas, el ambiente se tornó tenso cuando las miradas de Alfred e Ivan se cruzaron, pero Antonio lo rompió cuando abrazo al eslavo. También llego Ludwig y Vincent junto con Kiku, al cual habían invitado a que viniera.

Vincent beso a Paulo en cuanto le vio haciendo que la cara del luso se tiñiera de rojo casi por completo. Poco después llego Emma con el joven Johan que ahora tenía unos 17 años. Por ultimo llego Lovino y Feliciano aunque venían con un gran sequito de guardaespaldas

-¡Lovi!-grito emocionado el español que se tiró encima del mayor de los italianos para abrazarlo-¡Qué bien que viniste!

-¡Quítate de encima bastardo!

Paulo y Francis se acercaron a los italianos sonriendo, les agradaba mucho volver a ver a los que eran como unos hermanos para ellos pues todos se habían criado bajo la tutela del viejo Julius y habían compartido una infancia y muchos secretos.

-Paulo-nii-chan, Francis-nii-chan ¡qué bien veros,ve~!-dijo el menor de los italianos sonriendo

Cuando por fin terminaron de llegar los invitados, Paulo echo el cierre a la tienda y la banda empezó a tocar. Todos bailaron y bebieron mientras oían a la vieja banda de música que hoy estaba disuelta pero que seguía teniendo el mismo ritmo que antes.

Paulo se sentó en una silla junto a Vincent y bebió un poco de su vaso de ron

-¿Cómo te ha ido el dia Vinni?

-Bien, he conocido a mi nuevo compañero y vamos a reabrir un caso

-¿en serio?¿Que caso?

-En de los _"Demoni Assassini"_

Paulo se tensó al oír el nombre del caso en el cual Vincent y él se conocieron y se preguntó como ahora le venía todo de golpe, si el caso estaba cerrado y había dejado de preocuparse por él hacía tiempo. Vincent fue a decir algo mas pero antes decir nada, Antonio se acercó al micrófono

-Ahora quiero que suba al escenario mi hermano Paulo

Paulo lo miro sorprendido y subió sin rechistar, a saber para que lo mandaba a subir su hermano menor . Cuando subió, Antonio le paso la guitarra a Gilbert indicándole que ahora él haría de guitarrista y que el español cantaría.

-Canta conmigo esa canción ¿vale?

-P-Pero Antonio a mí no me sale esto de cantar en escenarios

-Solo una vez, por fa~~-dijo el menor poniendo carita de cachorrito que Paulo no pudo resistir

-Está bien, pero solo esta

-¡Bien!-puso el micro entre los dos y anuncio-¡y ahora una nueva canción que hemos compuesto esta tarde!¡Tal como eres!-después de ese anuncio la banda empezó a tocar y ambos hermanos se acercaron al micro a cantar

"_Hoy me siento tan grande por tenerte a mi lado_

_Me regalas la vida, que sin ti yo no valgo_

_Tienes ese silencio, esos ojos de magos, _

_El hermano pequeño, al que quiero y extraño"_

El concierto termino y la gente se fue yendo de la sala sonriendo y algunos un poco borrachos. Antonio y Paulo fueron hasta la salida donde estaba a punto de irse Lovino para hablar con él y le explicaron la situación

-Si lo que insinuáis es que yo se lo he dicho a alguien os equivocáis, bastardos

-No insinuamos eso Lovi

-Solo que estamos un poco…preocupados Lovino

Lovino los miro a los dos con el ceño fruncido, sabía que su abuelo no tendría que haber dejado que ambos se fueran, tenían que haberse quedado como todos. Fue a añadir algo pero su hermano pito en el coche

-Venid mañana a casa y hablaremos tranquilamente ¿os parece bien?

-Mañana es fiesta no abrimos la tienda y Vincent trabaja

-Ivan tiene una reunión de negocios con Alfred, así que sin problemas

-Pues mañana nos vemos

Dicho esto, se montó en el coche y puso rumbo a la casa que compartía con su hermano a las afueras de la ciudad. Los hermanos se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaba el coche y se miraron entre si

-Crees que esto se solucionara

-No lo sé Antonio, no lo sé, quizás el viejo tuviera razón y no se puede huir del pasado…

….

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado

Johan es el nombre que es escogido para Luxemburgo.

Aunque mi OC de Portugal se apellida Da Silva en este fic, para que sean hermanos de sangre Antonio y él, le he puesto los apellidos de Antonio

¿merece review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Aclaración:_

_Letras en cursiva: recuerdos_

**Notas: Hetalia no me pertenece**

Paulo esperaba a su hermano en la puerta de la tienda mientras fumaba. Había conseguido que Vincent le dejara su bufanda. La acaricio con cariño y le dio una calada al cigarro. En su mano estaba la única carta que había llegado hoy a la tienda, la misma de hace tres días, esto le empezaba a preocupar realmente, ya llevaba dos noches que apenas dormía y eso se notaba en las ojeras que tenía.

Soltó el humo del tabaco y miro por la calle donde debería venir su hermano. No llegaba a la hora, pero iba siendo lo normal. Despues de unos minutos y de encender el segundo cigarro del dia, apareció su hermano con el coche.

-Ya tardabas..

-Lo siento, es que Ivi quiso repetir lo de anoche y entonces…

-¡no me lo cuentes! No quiero imaginarme eso Antonio

-Bueno~-abrió la puerta del copiloto-pasa, pero tienes que tirar el cigarro

-¿sabes lo que cuestan los paquetes?

-A ti te lo sigue dando Sadiq

-Touche-rie y tira el cigarro al suelo, apagándolo con el pie

El luso se montó en el coche de su hermano y se pusieron en marcha a la casa que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Hacía tiempo que no pisaban la casa donde pasaron su infancia, su adolescencia y parte de su madurez, casi siempre quedaban con Lovino fuera de esa casa, dado que en ella se llevaban ciertos negocios a cabo y los ibéricos ya estaban fuera de ellos desde hacía unos años.

Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio cada uno pensando en sus cosas mientras escuchaban la radio. Después de un rato por fin llegaron a la mansión de Lovino, era una casa enorme con muchísimo jardín y con muchos hombres custodiando la entrada. Antonio condujo hasta la entrada donde los guardias les dejaron pasar en cuanto los vieron

-Todavía nos recuerdan, que bien~

-Ya lo vi, tampoco es que hayan cambiado a los de seguridad.

Llevo el coche hasta la entrada de la casa y bajo, dándole las llaves al aparcacoches con una sonrisa en los labios por parte del español. Paulo fue a la puerta y la miro como si hiciera tiempo que no la viera, sonrió con un poco de añoranza recordando la primera vez que vio esas puertas tan grandes

_Un hombre de piel morena, ojos ámbares y con tres curiosos rizos saliendo de su cabeza, bajaba del coche y se quedaba mirando la puerta con los brazos en las caderas. Detrás de él se bajaron dos niños pequeños de piel morena y ojos verdes que miraban la gran espalda del hombre. Este miro hacia ellos y sonrió con cariño, agachándose a su altura._

_-Bene, pequeños esta será vuestra casa a partir de ahora ¿de acuerdo?_

_El niño más pequeño de los dos le cogió la mano a su hermano y se escondió un poco detrás de él, el hombre le daba miedo y esa casa era muy grande. El mayor frunció el ceño y se puso delante de su hermano para protegerlo._

_El mayor soltó un suspiro, tendría difícil ganarse el cariño de esos dos pequeños que había adoptado._

_-Antonio, Paulo, entremos a la casa…_

_Los dos niños contemplaron la gran puerta de madera y tragaron saliva, empezaba su nueva vida con ese hombre._

Paulo salió de sus recuerdos cuando su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro, el luso le sonrió un poco mirándolo. Antonio le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que su hermano se había metido en sus recuerdos durante unos momentos, a veces le pasaba.

-¿Qué recordabas?

-La primera vez que vinimos a esta casa, cuando el viejo nos trajo desde Madrid…

-Ah, ese dia fue…interesante…

Ambos se miraron y entraron en la casa sin más demora, esta seguía igual que la última vez, la misma decoración, las mismas plantas hasta los mismos sirvientes de la casa. Uno de los mayordomos se acercó hasta ellos.

-Señores Fernández, bienvenidos a la residencia Vargas-los dos hermanos saludaron con la mano mientras sonreían-El señor Vargas se disculpa por no poder atenderles ahora mismo y ruega que se entretengan por la casa que después de comer se reunirá con ustedes.

-Ese no parece Lovino

-Para nada, eso no lo ha dicho Lovi

-Lovino habrá dicho "dile a esos bastardos que no molesten y que mientras no rompan nada pueden andar por la casa, que iré con ellos cuando termine"-imito Paulo sonriendo

-Ese si suena a Lovino fusososo~

El mayordomo sonrió levemente, la verdad es que esa había sido la frase del mayor de los Vargas pero él no quería decirla así por cortesía.

-Bueno pues andemos por la casa ¿no?

-Sí, vamos a ver nuestro cuarto ¿vale?

Paulo asintió con la cabeza y ambos hermanos fueron andando hasta su antiguo cuarto, el cual estaba al fondo de la segunda planta. Ambos se miraron sonriendo al ver sus nombres en los carteles de la puerta. El de Antonio era de color rojo y amarillo decorado con tomates en las esquinas mientras el de Paulo era verde y rojo con peces en las esquinas. Los carteles seguían ahí, así que supusieron que el cuarto seguía siendo suyo. Entraron en la habitación y allí estaban todas sus cosas de cuando niños y se notaba que la limpiaban todos los días, no había ni rastro de polvo.

_~~En la tienda de música "Clave de Sol"~~_

Vincent miro el escaparate de la tienda de su pareja, preguntándose si aquello que pensaba hacer estaba bien. Paulo le había dejado una copia de la llave de la tienda diciéndole que podía entrar cuando él quisiera o pasara algo. No debió mencionar ese dato cuando estaban en la comisaria pensando cómo debían investigar la tienda.

-Vincent-san ¿abrirá la puerta?

-Als..-murmuro el holandés abriendo la puerta de la tienda

Los tres policías entraron en la tienda, esta se encontraba bastante fría por no haber tenido desde ayer la calefacción puesta. El holandés miro la tienda y pensó que sin el calor y la alegría que daban los ibéricos aquella tienda parecía triste, era una cosa extraña.

Los tres inspeccionaron la tienda de arriba abajo , no había nada, la tienda era una tienda normal de música. Vincent se dedicó a mirar las cuentas de la tienda, por si había algún ingreso o gasto sospechoso, pero no había nada, lo único discos, instrumentos y demás, nada fuera de lo normal, lo más raro era la cantidad de tomates que compraban.

-Parece que aquí no hay nada Van Dijk

-Eso parece Ludwig-dijo aliviado el holandés

Kiku miraba unas escaleras que conducían a la parte superior de la tienda, había intentado abrir la trampilla con las llaves de Vincent pero no encajaba ninguna llave.

-Vincent-san ¿Qué hay en la habitación de arriba?

-Un pequeño piso, ahí vivieron un tiempo los Fernández

-¿No podemos subir?

-Me temo que no Ludwig, no tengo las llaves de ese apartamento..

Ademas no le parecía bien ir a mirar el apartamento de su novio, una cosa era mirar la tienda que le había dado permiso para entrar cuando lo necesitara y otra distinta era entrar en el departamento de arriba. Aunque no iba a negar que e sentía curiosidad por él. Jamas había subido ahí arriba, Paulo nunca le invito y por lo que tenía entendido, Ivan tampoco había subido nunca.

-¿Cómo consiguieron un local así?

Vincent miro al japonés, no solo el local era de Paulo y Antonio, lo era el edificio que constaba de dos plantas, muchas veces hasta el mismo se preguntaba de donde consiguieran tanto dinero.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido-murmuro el alemán mirando sus notas-los hermanos son huérfanos desde niños, sus padres fueron asesinados y ellos fueron adoptados por un hombre bastante rico, ni siquiera pasaron un dia en un centro de acogida.

-Entonces está claro a quien debemos investigar, a Julius Vargas

_~~En la empresa Stars&Stripes~~_

Ivan escuchaba aburrido la charla interminable de rubio americano, llevaban allí dos horas y no se había callado. El ruso había llegado a un punto de desconectar de la charla de ese cabeza hueca y se puso a pensar en su español, ese dia se había ido con Paulo a su antigua casa familiar, se preguntó cómo se lo estaría pasando y si se le pasaría ese despiste que llevaba encima últimamente. Su sol, como él llamaba a Antonio, era despistado , cosa que le gustaba de él, pero desde hacía unos días parecía que le preocupara algo en exceso; no lo había querido compartir con él diciéndole que no era nada.

Alfred siguió hablando hasta que el ruido del teléfono empezó a sonar, sacando a Ivan de sus pensamientos y a Alfred de su charla eterna. Alfred miraba el teléfono y el ruso pareció ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos

-¿No coges el teléfono, Jones?

-Y-Yes… ¿puedes salir, Braginsky?

-Da…

Ivan salió de la sala y espero en la puerta, en ese momento entro Arthur por la puerta y se puso al lado de Alfred cuando este cogió el teléfono. El ruso sabía que no debía espiar, se lo había dicho su hermana Yekaterina hacía mucho tiempo, pero le podía la curiosidad así que escucho atento lo que pasaba en la sala

-¿Son ellos de nuevo, Alfred?

-S-Si, es la tercera vez que llaman en lo que va de semana

-¡Dadle lo que quieren y ya está!

-No puedo dárselo, eso sería traicionar a esta empresa y no quiero

-¡Pero te van a matar, imbécil! ¡Que le den a la empresa!

El ruso abrió los ojos impresionado ¿Quién querría matar al rubio de lentes?¿Y porque motivo? Y los más importante ¿Dónde tendría que enviar las flores de agradecimiento por hacer eso? Esa y muchas más dudas se empezaron a formar en la cabeza del eslavo.

_~~Mansión Vargas~~_

Los ibéricos estaban en el pasillos dirigiéndose al jardín cuando Antonio se paró enfrente de un cuadro que se le notaba que hacía tiempo que le habían pintado barba por encima. El castaño rio suavemente recordando eso.

-Pau ¿te acuerdas?

-Claro ¿Cómo no me iba a acordar?

_Antonio estaba subido en los hombros de Paulo con un rotulador en la mano. Ambos tenían una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y es que, para ellos dos, pintarle bigotes al cuadro del viejo había sido la mejor idea que se les había ocurrido hasta ahora._

_-Venga Antonio, hazlo ya, pesas_

_-No es mi culpa que perdieras al piedra, papel, tijeras_

_Antonio empezó a pintar la barba al viejo cuando Francis se acercó a ellos. Él llevaba en la casa más tiempo que los ibéricos, la casa siempre había sido tranquila, hasta que llegaron los dos morenos y revolucionaron la casa, siempre corriendo por los pasillos, gastando bromas o saltándose las clases que les tocaba._

_-Os la vais a cargar…_

_Los dos hermanos miraron al rubio y sonrieron_

_-Da igual, mientras haya sido divertido_

_-Ademas solo es una broma_

_Paulo bajo de los hombros a su hermano y chocaron las manos, la broma estaba echa ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción del viejo romano. Francis suspiro, esos dos chicos siempre estaban igual, pero no iba a negar que se divertía con ellos._

-Me parece increíble que gracias a nuestra broma se dejar barba-dijo el español riéndose

-Sí, pero nos castigó de todas maneras, nos tocó limpiar la bañera grande

Los hermanos siguieron andando hasta el jardín, viendo como este cada vez tenia más cantidad de flores y árboles. Se notaba que el jardín estaba siendo bien cuidado por todos, Antonio corrió hasta los girasoles y sonrió ampliamente al verlos y acordarse de su querido eslavo, quizás podría coger uno después y llevárselo a Ivi, seguro que le encantaban.

Paulo al contrario de Antonio se puso a mirar una barra de madera que estaba pegada a la casa. Acaricio su superficie notando las marcas que se habían hecho. En ella marcada con una navaja o algo así aparecían las letras A, P, F, L, Fe. El viejo la utilizaba para medirlos y al lado ponía la edad de cada uno, dejaron de hacerlo cuando Antonio y él cumplieron los 16 años, ya nadie más se midió en esa barra. Paulo recordó el motivo por el cual habían dejado de medirse, ni Antonio ni él llegaban a tiempo a medirse, siempre llegaban tarde de su misión y no les daba tiempo a llegar, así que dejaron de hacerlo.

-Pau, Pau, ven, mira esto

El luso fue hasta donde se encontraba su hermano para ver una estatua que estaba rota. No pudo más que reír al verla, cuando jugaban al futbol la pelota siempre iba a parar a esa estatua

-Siempre pareció tener un imán para los pelotazos

-¡Es verdad! Pero era buena para practicar la puntería~

Despues de un rato por fin les llamaron para comer, ambos hermanos fueron al comedor donde únicamente había dos cubiertos más aparte de los suyos. Supusieron que solo comerían con Lovino y Feliciano.

El español en cuanto vio a los italianos entrar por la puerta se tiró encima de ellos para abrazarlos. Feliciano le correspondió el abrazo encantado y murmurando sus típicos ve~ cada poco tiempo mientras Lovino grito su chigi y le llamo bastardo unas diez veces.

-Venga, que nos vimos ayer, no es como si no lleváramos un siglo sin vernos-dijo el luso divertido

-Pero hacia mucho que no comíamos juntos ve~

-Bastardos, comamos o se enfriara la pasta

Entre risas y maldiciones comieron los cuatro latinos, se fueron poniendo al dia de todo lo que pasaba en sus vidas, cosas que ayer no se pudieron contar o no se pudieran contar con tantas personas. Feliciano les conto que se había hecho cargo de las cocinas de la mansión y que se dedicaba a eso la mayoría del tiempo mientras que Lovino hacia negocios con las personas.

Despues del postre, Feliciano se fue a su cuarto a echar la siesta mientras los otros tres lo miraban con envidia, ellos también querían echar la siesta pero tenían que tratar un tema. Antonio abrió la boca para empezarlo ya pero Lovino negó con la cabeza y los dirigió a su despacho.

Una vez dentro, ambos hermanos se sentaron enfrente de Lovino que estaba en un sillón tras un escritorio lleno de papeles y carpetas. También había un ordenador pero parecía que no se usaba mucho, pues era un modelo antiguo que parecía que tenía hay más por nostalgia que por su uso.

-Bien, ahora si podemos hablar

-¿descubriste de quien era el sello de la carta?

Lovino saco la carta que le habían dejado los ibéricos y la puso en la mesa. Luego se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Las dos personas que tenía delante habían sido como hermanos para él, así que no le agradaba decirles malas noticias.

-A ver, el sello de la parte delantera de la carta es el sello de las cuatro familias..

-Eso ya lo sabemos

El sello era el conjunto de las cuatro grandes mafias de la tierra, lo formaban el lobo de la mafia latina, la flor de loto de la mafia asiática, la tormenta de arena de la mafia árabe y el hacha de la mafia nórdica. Las cartas que tenían esos sellos procedían solamente de esas familias pero claro, eso ya lo sabían los ibéricos, ellos querían saber el sello que tenía por detrás, en el remitente.

-Cada jefe de la mafia tiene su sello…es difícil saber de quién es cada uno..lo siento

-Entonces...¿qué hacemos?

-Volved a la familia, aquí se os protegerá

Lovino nunca había aceptado que sus mejores agentes se fueran de la mafia, era una estupidez, pero su abuelo le había dado permiso y les había regalado la tienda donde ellos trabajaban. Eso no había traído problemas hasta ahora, ahora que alguien deseaba destaparlos y de camino a toda la mafia que llevaban camuflados muchos años.

-No…no podemos volver Lovino

-Esos tiempos se acabaron para nosotros, Lovi

-Pues descubrir quien os la manda y matarlo

-Nosotros ya no somos eso

-¡Vosotros sois los mejores asesinos que las mafias hayan visto nunca, bastardos!¡Si alguien os molesta quitáoslo de en medio, no seáis nenazas!¡Os habéis vuelto blandos desde que estáis emparejados!

Ambos hermanos se levantaron de la silla y miraron serios a Lovino, este trago saliva, quizás se había pasado y los había enfadado y no era bueno enfadarlos. Sin embargo lo único que paso es que ambos hermanos le sonrieron.

-Muchas gracias de todas maneras por la ayuda Lovi~

-Intentaremos averiguar por nuestra cuenta

Los morenos se dirigieron a la puerta del despacho, Lovino se mordió el labio, quizás le podía decir quien les podía ayudar aunque no les haría gracia, por lo menos a Antonio.

-¡Esperad, bastardos!-dijo levantándose de la mesa-Hay alguien que os puede ayudar

-¿Quién?

-Sadiq

Antonio frunció el ceño, no le caía bien Sadiq y nunca lo haría, pedirle ayuda no era una de las cosas que le agradaba, Paulo sonrió un poco, había sido amigo de Sadiq mucho tiempo y hoy por hoy le seguía mandando tabaco.

-Entonces iremos a verlo

-Muchas gracias Lovi~

Lovino se quedó mirando como los ibéricos se marchaban de la casa y suspiro. Cogió la foto que tenía encima de la mesa, en la cual salía su abuelo con todos los niños que había adoptado, todos salían sonriendo.

-Sigo sin entender porque dejaste que esos dos se marcharan abuelo…debiste explicármelo antes de…

Dejo la foto encima de la mesa y observo aquella carta que estaba dando tantos dolores de cabeza, había decidido que encontraría a esos bastardos y se lo haría pagar, nadie se metía con su familia.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo tres, espero que os haya gustado

Merece review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece

Soren Andersen: Dinamarca

Lukas Bondevik: Noruega

Einar Bondevik: Islandia

Liam Kirkland: Gales

Scott Kirkland: Escocia

….

Paulo y Antonio colocaban las cosas en la tienda mientras esperaba que hubiera clientes, ninguno había mencionado el tema del turco desde que habían salido de la casa del italiano. A Antonio nunca le había agradado Sadiq, una vez intento hacerle daño a Lovino y desde entonces no lo puede ni ver, además de que estaba interesado en su hermano y se lo quería llevar lejos de él, eso todavía le cabreaba más.

-No quiero ir a ver a ese

Paulo suspiro cansado, llevaban ya una semana así. Antonio no quería ir pero tampoco quería que fuera él solo, a veces su hermano era demasiado protector, nunca entendió porque lo odiaba tanto, solo intento hacerle daño a Lovino una vez, y no es el primero que lo intentaba es seguro. Dio un largo suspiro y se fue a hacer cuentas en el mostrador

-Pues no vengas, te lo he dicho

-No quiero que vayas solo…

Paulo lo miro apoyando la cabeza en su mano, a veces sencillamente le gustaría saber en qué pensaba Antonio, podía presumir de ser el que más lo conocía pero a veces, el comportamiento de su hermano se le escapaba.

-Entonces tendrás que venir, porque hay que saber quién nos manda estas cartas-dijo enseñando la carta que cada dia llegaba con el correo y que cada dia se encargaban de quemar sino servían para la investigación.

Antonio bufo molesto, no le gustaba el turco, no le gustaba que a Pau le cayera bien el turco y mucho menos le gustaba que SU hermano fuera a casa del turco. Si, Antonio era muy protector con su hermano, al principio de la relación de este con Vincent le costaba verlos juntos. Miro el calendario y vio que estaba señalado con un círculo rojo, extrañado fue a verlo, al ver lo que era sonrió

-oh Pau~ no podemos ir a ver al turco

Paulo levanto la vista del libro de cuentas y lo miro alzando una ceja preguntando porque no podía ir hoy a verlo, aunque creía que sería una excusa tonta de las de su hermano para librarse de algo, desde pequeño nunca supo inventarse buenas excusas.

-Es el dia que vamos a ver al viejo

Paulo miro el calendario y efectivamente era ese dia. Miro a la mesa, desde hacía dos años iban ese dia a ver al viejo, el romano no decía nada nunca pero les había enseñado que siempre les estaría escuchando.

-Eso solo nos ocupa la mañana o la tarde, hermano…no inventes excusas con eso

-Vale, vale, iremos en la mañana y por la tarde vemos al imbécil enmascarado ese

Paulo fue a añadir algo más cuando unos clientes entraron en la tienda. Uno era bastante alto y rubio y su cara estaba adornada por una sonrisa de diversión mientras el otro, también era rubio pero más bajito y bastante serio.

-¡Paulo!-exclamo el rubio yendo a abrazarlo

-H-Hola Soren-murmuro el luso siendo aplastado por el abrazo del más alto

-Sigues igual de pequeñajo

-¡Oye! ¿Qué os ha dado a Vin y a ti por decirme eso?-exclamo Paulo una vez se hubo librado de ese abrazo, escucho a su hermano reírse y lo miro-hermano, si yo soy pequeñajo tú también, medimos lo mismo

Antonio paro de reír al ver que era verdad, su hermano y él median los mismo así que no se podía reír porque él también se vería un pequeñajo. Soren solo rio escandalosamente ante las caras de los dos ibéricos.

-Mira sus caras Noru~

-Déjalos en paz y no hagas más el idiota

Paulo rio un poco, siempre eran así. Antonio se acercó a su hermano con curiosidad, sabía que esos dos eran amigos de la actual pareja de su hermano pero no sabía quiénes eran ni nada.

-Ne, Paulo, ¿Cómo se llamaban esos dos?-pregunto susurrando

-El grande y ruidoso es Soren aunque a veces Vinni lo llama Den y el otro es Lukas-le contesto en el mismo tono

Soren era el mejor amigo de Vincent, había ido a cenar a casa muchas veces junto con Lukas, siempre habían sido…peculiares aunque no sabía a qué se dedicaban ninguno de ellos

-¿A que habéis venido?-pregunto el español rompiendo la discusión de ambos nórdicos

-Pues que el pequeño Isu quiere una guitarra-dijo entusiasmado el rubio alto

Mientras atendía al danés, Paulo fue a la trastienda, le gustaba llevar el número de cosas que tenían al dia, no quería que se les acabara nada y no pudieran tenerlo hasta pasado un tiempo y eso no era bueno para el negocio. Noto como una sombra pasaba por detrás de él, se quedó quieto esperando a ver si era un producto de su imaginación o de verdad había alguien allí. Paso de nuevo y esta vez bastante más rápido. Por instinto, el portugués se llevó la mano al cinturón donde solía tener una pistola para cuando lo atacaban pero cayó desde que dejo la mafia no portaba nunca un arma. Chasqueo la lengua molesto e intento seguir a la sombra con la mirada pero lo conseguía con esfuerzo, en un momento desapareció y el portugués se quedó sorprendido, nadie era tan rápido pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más algo le golpeo en la nuca dejándole inconsciente en el suelo.

Antonio se despidió de los nórdicos después de hablarle prometido que en unos días tendrían la guitarra que habían pedido con la grabación, se extrañó que su hermano tardara tanto en el almacén, así que fue a verlo.

-¿Paulo?¿Pau?-pregunto mientras entraba, entonces lo vio tumbado en el suelo inconsciente-¡Paulo!

Lo cogió en brazos y subió rápidamente al piso de arriba. Antonio lo tumbo en la cama y se sentó esperando que su hermano se despertara pronto.

El piso de los ibéricos era bastante sencillo pero amplio, tanto como la tienda. Tenía una cocina pegada al comedor donde había una televisión que se notaba que hacía años que nadie usaba, unos libros sin título colocados ordenadamente sobre una estantería y luego repartidas por el piso multitud de fotos de la infancia de los hermanos. Luego había dos baños y tres habitaciones pero solo dos de ellas contaba con camas, la otra estaba cerrada a cal y canto con muchos cerrojos.

Paulo abrió los ojos un poco desorientado sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba hasta que reconoció la habitación como la suya pero del piso donde vivían. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza dolorido y miro a un lado viendo a Antonio sonriendo aliviado de que hubiese despertado empezaba a preocuparle.

-¿Qué paso, Pau?

-Pues..una sombra me golpeo…-susurro y se tocó los bolsillos pensando que había sido para robarle, saco el móvil, la cartera y comprobó que lo tenía todo-…pero no me han robado nada..qué raro…

Antonio ladeo la cabeza sin entender tampoco demasiado, el almacén también parecía intacto así que no parecía que hubieran robado nada, entonces ¿Por qué dejar inconsciente a alguien? Se encogió de hombros y se fijó en una foto que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, Paulo se la habría dejado allí.

En ella salía una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verde esmeralda con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, cargaba a un niño pequeño de unos cuatro años de ojos verdes igual que los suyos y una sonrisa infantil en los labios; a su lado un hombre de pelo oscuro revuelto que tenía los ojos castaños y gesto serio, este cargaba a un niño de pelo más largo de unos cinco años, tenía el pelo castaño como la mujer y los mismos ojos que esta. Antonio sonrió al ver la vieja foto de sus padres, una de las pocas cosas que pudieron salvar de su hogar familiar.

Paulo miro como Antonio contemplaba la foto, tenía una sonrisa de añoranza saliendo de sus labios y miraba la foto como si intentase recordar ese dia hacía ya tantos años. Se sentó en la cama y le acaricio el pelo con cariño, esa foto de los cuatro juntos había sido de las ultimas que se pudieron hacer.

-Oye Paulo…¿tú crees que mama esperaría que acabáramos así?

El portugués miro al techo pensativo, le había pillado esa pregunta de sorpresa.

-Bueno, si quitamos nuestros trabajo anterior, no nos ha ido mal, tenemos una familia, pareja, un trabajo que nos gusta…creo que ella hubiese querido eso para nosotros…

-Supongo…

-Anda volvamos a la tienda, no podemos dejarla sola mucho tiempo

Vincent se bajó del coche y contemplo el edificio donde vivía con su pareja portuguesa, era un edificio antiguo pero como había dicho Paulo en su dia, tenía su encanto, aunque estaba viejo no tenía apenas desperfectos. Empezó a subir hasta el ático donde tenían su apartamento mientras pensaba en las cosas que había averiguado del que había sido tutor de Paulo.

Julius Rómulo Vargas nació en Roma y siempre perteneció a una familia de muchísimo dinero, fue un hombre muy importante en su nación y muy influyente. Estudio en la universidad Bolonia, la mejor de Italia, la carrera de empresariales. Se casó varias veces pero solo tuvo un hijo que murió poco después de que nacieran sus nietos Feliciano y Lovino. Siendo sus nietos unos bebes se mudó a este país. Siempre viajaba mucho por todo el mundo y en algún momento conocería a los padres de Paulo y Antonio y a los de Francis, esos suponían tanto él como Ludwig y Kiku. Adopto a los tres niños bajo su tutela en cuanto se quedaron huérfanos y les dio a los cinco la mejor educación que se le podía dar, pero en su casa, con los mejores profesores que podía haber. Los cinco sacaron una carrera, Lovino la misma que su abuelo, Feliciano y Francis una carrera de gastronomía para dedicarse a la cocina y Paulo y Antonio en música.

Vincent suspiro, ahora sabia un poco más del pasado de su novio pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, desde siempre se rumoreo que la familia Vargas estaba relacionada con la mafia, nunca se encontraron pruebas de ello pero..¿podría ser que Paulo estuviera metido en todo ese mundo?

Abrió la puerta aun con la pregunta en la cabeza y se encontró con el luso poniendo la mesa con el delantal puesto, sonrió al ver que también estaba tarareando una cancioncilla pegadiza que no dudaba se le habría pegado escuchando la radio. Con esa escena en la cabeza, no le entraba que Pau fuera un mafioso. Se acercó hasta él y le abrazo por la espalda haciendo que el luso parase de cantar

-Hola Pau

-_Oi_ Vinni~-saludo el luso dándose la vuelta y besando al holandés

Vincent siguió el beso pegando al luso a él haciendo que durante el beso el luso se sonrojase. Metió las manos por dentro de su camisa y acarició el pecho del portugués con suavidad haciendo que el moreno soltara un suspiro por el contacto de las manos frías con su piel. Paulo se mordió el labio inferior y miro al rubio

-V-Vin…l-la comida se va a quemar, mejor paramos…

-Da igual la comida-susurro el holandés acariciando la espalda de su pareja y apoyándola encima de la mesa.

-Vincent es que vendrán los bomberos…-susurro el portugués antes de que el otro le mordiera por el cuello-a-ahí no vale..

-Si vale~-contradijo el rubio metiendo las manos en su pantalón-además hacía tiempo que no…

-T-te dije que se nos quemaría la comida-dijo Paulo mirando la comida quemada en la sartén tras estar unos minutos siendo "mimado"

Vincent se encogió de hombros mientras se encendía un cigarro, le daba igual la comida, ver el sonrojo de Paulo y oír como lo llamaba entre jadeos le era mucho mejor. Miro al luso, ahora solo llevaba una camiseta suya, que le quedaba grande, y la ropa interior, además como el holandés se había apropiado de su cinta, llevaba el pelo suelto

-Pediré una pizza-dijo el rubio, aunque vio el mohín infantil que hacia el moreno, no le gustaba que se quemara su comida-venga ¿me vas a decir que no te gusto?

-E-Esto…p-pide la pizza-dijo sonrojado el luso-ah, mañana estaré todo el dia con mi hermano, es el dia, que ya sabes, vamos a ver al viejo..

-De acuerdo-contesto el rubio mientras cogía el teléfono para pedir la cena

_El dia siguiente_

Paulo esperaba a su hermano a la entrada del cementerio, había comprado un ramo de rosas y miraba como ese dia estaba casi vacío el lugar. Vio a su hermano acercarse hasta él corriendo con un ramo de claveles en la mano. Se saludaron y entraron al recinto en silencio, caminaron por la senda que se conocían tan bien hasta llegar delante de una tumba de color negro. Dejaron los ramos encima de la tumba y se arrodillaron a quitarle las hojas muertas de encima, en ella se podía leer

_Julius Rómulo Vargas_

_1954-2009_

"_Tus seres queridos no te olvidan"_

Antonio miro la tumba triste, al igual que Paulo, no se podían creer que ese hombre hubiera muerto tan de repente, de un da para otro. El viejo tenía una salud de hierro, no hubiera muerto en muchos años de no ser por ese accidente en el tren.

-Viejo…otra vez aquí, ya casi va siendo normal ¿eh?

-Bueno, que sepas que todavía no te perdonamos que tu…bueno, ya sabes..todavía falta muchos años para eso

-Pero ahora tenemos problemas…c-creemos que nos han pillado

-No sabemos que hacer exactamente...siendo sinceros tenemos un poco de miedo

Sabían que el viejo ya no les pondría ayudar ni decir nada pero todavía los tranquilizaba hablar con él aunque no recibieran respuesta. Estuvieron contándole un rato más cosas que le habían pasado saltándose algunas partes dado que alguien podría estar escuchando.

Despues de estar en el cementerio, se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad buscando la casa de Sadiq, Antonio bufo molesto, que poco le gustaba ese tipo, le daba igual que fuera el capo de la mafia árabe, era un estúpido, si le insinuaba algo a su hermano lo golpearía, estaba seguro.

Llamaron a la puerta y salió una sirvienta a abrirles. Ambos miraron de arriba abajo a la chica que salió, vestía ropas ligeras. Ambos tuvieron que recordar que tenían una pareja para no empezar a tirarles los trastos. La chica reconoció a Paulo y los dejo pasar adentro, hasta donde estaba Sadiq discutiendo con Heracles.

Paulo y Antonio se quedaron en la puerta en silencio viendo como seguía la pelea hasta que se percataron de su presencia.

-Gato, lárgate, luego seguimos hablando

El griego bufo molesto y salió de la habitación tras saludar a los hermanos, estos entraron en la sala y se sentaron en unos cojines que había cerca del turco. Sadiq los miro a los dos sonriendo, era una de las pocas personas que habían visto a esos dos como asesinos y había sobrevivido para contarlo.

-Veo que al final habéis venido, me lo dijo el pequeño Lovino

-Sí, vinimos turco, así que dinos lo que queremos

-No

-Sadiq ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si sabes a que hemos venido, déjate de rollos y dilo

-Es que no se si sois vosotros o unos impostores-comento divertido el turco, él sabía que era ellos pero quería ver si esos años lejos de todo este mundo los había oxidado. Sonrió divertido y entonces unos hombres bastantes grandes entraron en la sala-bueno, sino hacéis nada, no so diré nada

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera replicar, uno de los hombres, que era como los dos ibéricos juntos, se lanzó a por ellos. Los de ojos verdes lo esquivaron ágilmente y se pusieron de pie mirando a los hombres. Antonio sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, con orgullo y arrogancia, él podía con esos blandengues y si estaba con su hermano todavía le faltaban dos o tres hombres más para divertirse. Paulo miro de reojo a su hermano, no le gustaba la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

Sadiq vio como sin armas, los dos ibéricos se encargaban de sus hombres y recordó una conversación que había tenido con el romano cuando esos chicos solo empezaban. El romano le había contado que los hermanos parecían que habían nacido para ser mercenarios y él le había comentado que tuviera cuidado de que nadie se lo quitara. Sadiq salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto como alguien le cogía de la camisa del cuello

-Nos falta un último bicho al que matar

-¡Antonio, suelta a Sadiq!-dijo Paulo cogiendo a su hermano del brazo

-¡No! Ha intentado matarnos, así que acabemos con él

-No seas bestia, solo era una prueba

Sadiq esperó pacientemente que ambos hermanos dejaran de discutir pero en un momento dado de la conversación recibió un puñetazo del español, harto de tanta palabrería y fue a golpear a moreno menor pero el luso se puso en medio y le miro con el ceño fruncido, conocía esa mirada, era una de advertencia, una que indicaba que si tocaba a su hermano luego se las tendría que ver con él también.

-Bah, no merece la pena, largaos

-¿y la información?-pregunto Paulo

-No os la daré, no me apetece ahora

-Déjalo lo averiguaremos nosotros, no necesitamos nada de este

Antonio miro de arriba a abajo a Sadiq y salió de la sala enfadado, Paulo miro a Sadiq y suspiro saliendo detrás de su hermano menor. No había servido de nada ir al ver al turco, solo para enfadarse y llevarse un mal sabor de boca de la casa turca.

_~~En algún lugar de la ciudad~~_

-Por fin, poco a poco los vamos poniendo más nerviosos~

-¿esto está bien? Es que los conocemos…

-¡No seas quejica! Esto saldrá bien y entonces ganaremos dos asesinos y nos quitaremos un estorbo

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado mucho~

Merece review?


	5. Chapter 5

Paulo se encontraba mirando libros que les había dejado el viejo romano en herencia, en ellos venia casi todos los símbolos que usaban los jefes de las mafias, aunque quizás no viniera exactamente el que ellos andaban buscando puede que hubiera uno parecido. Justo en ese momento entro su hermano en la tienda y sonrió levemente enseñando dos cafés y dulces. Paulo suspiro levemente y le indico que se sentara a su lado. Desde que ayer fueran a hablar con el turco, las cosas se habían puesto tensas para ambos, Paulo no sabia porque su hermano había sacado ese lado yandere suyo que llevaban ocultando tantísimo tiempo y por otro lado, Antonio no sabia porque le había detenido cuando iba a golpear el turco, aun asi con ese desayuno esperaba que su hermano no siguiera molesto con él por comportarse asi, reconocía que de no haber golpeado a Sadiq, quizás, les hubiera dado la información que ellos necesitaban y su hermano no hubiera tenido que subir por los libros viejos de Julius.

-¿Has averiguado algo?-pregunto Antonio

-Creo que si…-murmuro cogiendo la carta de ese dia que estaba sin abrir y miro el sello-el sello es el martillo de Thor-viendo que su hermano ladeaba la cabeza sin entender explico un poco mas-El martillo de Thor es un arma de un dios nórdico…¿me sigues?

-Ahh, entonces quien nos envía las cartas es el jefe de la mafia nórdica ¿no?

-Si..pero hay un problema…

-¿Cuál?

-Nadie sabe nada de la mafia nórdica desde que su ultimo jefe murió hace ocho años, no se sabe quien es el jefe ni quienes forman la familia

-Por lo menos hemos averiguado algo ¿no?

Paulo asintió con la cabeza, cada vez el cerco se cerraba mas, solo tenían que averiguar quien era ese capo nórdico y dejarles las cosas clara. Cerro el libro y cogió la taza de café que le había traído su hermano tomando un poco de ella y soltando un suspiro. Antonio miro a su hermano y lo abrazo.

-Seguro que pronto los encontramos Pau..-susurro con seguridad.

Paulo le devolvió el abrazo y le revolvió el pelo sonriendo. Tenia que pensar que todo se iba a arreglar, sino toda su vida se tambaleaba, su pareja, su negocio hasta su libertad, dado que si se sabia que ellos eran unos asesinos en serie, los encerrarían con cadena perpetua.

Antonio viendo que su hermano se iba poniendo serio, le cogió de la mano y lo arrastro al piano. El español era muy bueno tocando la guitarra pero si algún instrumento le superaba Pau era en el piano, cuando tocaba parecía que el portugués se iba a otro mundo.

-Toca algo, por favor~

-Vale, no sé que saldrá-murmuro mientras se sentaba en la banqueta del piano y cerraba los ojos empezando a tocar. Antonio cogió una silla y se puso a escuchar con los ojos cerrados. Paulo antes tocaba mucho pero ahora solo tocaba cuando estaban solos en la tienda, hasta dudaba que Vincent supiera de ese detalle, por lo menos el piano de casa de su hermano siempre estaba tapado. Sonrió al recordar su infancia con las canciones al piano de su hermano

_Flash Back_

_Antonio entraba en la mansión con la pelota en las manos y hablando con Francis y los gemelos italianos, habían estado jugando al futbol en el jardín de la casa. El español se paro al escuchar una música suave venir del salón. Todos los niños se miraron y se dirigieron a la sala, allí sentado en la banqueta del piano estaba Paulo, con una edad de unos trece años, tocando el piano y a su lado un profesor que miraba a su alumno orgulloso._

_Antonio y el resto de niños pasaron al salón y se quedaron a espalda del luso mientras su profesor le hacia un gesto para que se estuvieran callados. Paulo siguió tocando sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás niños._

_A los pocos minutos, Paulo dejo de tocar y miro a su profesor sonriendo, lo que no se esperaba era que el resto de niño aplaudieran. El luso volteo a verlos y se sonrojo un poco._

_-Crei que jugabais a futbol fuera…_

_-Se puso a llover asi que paramos, mon ami_

_-Tocas muy bien, Paulo-nii-chan_

_-Tsk, para ser un bastardo toca bien…_

_Paulo miro a su hermano esperando que él dijera algo de cómo tocaba, Antonio solo sonrió y se puso a su lado abrazándolo_

_-Me recuerda a mama_

_Paulo abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo abraza fuerte, sabia que ese era el mejor halago que podía recibir._

_Fin Flash Back_

Siguió disfrutando de la música pero se sentó al lado de su hermano y puso las manos en el piano para acompañarle en la melodía, Paulo estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba como si quisiera olvidarse de todo a su alrededor y estar solo con la música. Al notar que había otras manos siguiendo la canción, el luso sonrió suavemente

_~~Comisaria central~~_

Vincent estaba mirando miles de informes, fotos y demás y no sacaba nada en claro. Técnicamente los niños de la familia Vargas no existían, no tenían seguro medico, no habían estudiado en colegios, no se habían relacionado con mas personas ¡Nada! Era desesperante, lo único que le servía de verdad, era un certificado de nacimiento de los Fernández y nada mas.

Había mandado a Kiku que consiguiera la causa de la muerte de los padres de su novio y su cuñado, quería saber porque esos niños habían acabado en casa de un posible mafioso. Se levanto de la silla sin poder estarse quieto mas rato y abrió la ventana para poder fumar un rato con tranquilidad. No dejaba de darle vueltas a que su chico estaba raro últimamente, mas despistado de lo que iba siendo normal en él. Se le quemaba la comida, se despertaba temprano y sobre todo y lo mas grave para el holandés ¡no respondía a sus mimos! Eso era lo que mas le extrañaba porque el luso siempre estaba dispuesto a que le mimaran, el que ahora no quisiera solo significaba que pasaba algo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho abrir la puerta de su despacho viendo entrar al japonés y al alemán con unas carpetas. Apago el cigarro y los miro con seriedad, quería acabar ese caso pronto o por lo menos descartar a los Fernández como sospechosos. Ambos tomaron asiento en las sillas de enfrente de su mesa y el holandés volvió a sentarse en su silla.

-¿Qué habéis averiguado?

-Que los papeles de la muerte del matrimonio Fernández son falsificados-respondió el alemán dejando los papeles encima de la mesa

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el holandés sorprendido, eso si que no se lo esperaba, según los papeles que tenían y que les habían proporcionado, tanto Similce como Anibal, murieron de causas naturales.

-Ambos murieron asesinados el dia nueve de septiembre de hace diecinueve años…

Vincent cerro un momento los ojos, estaba descubriendo tanto de la familia de Paulo, cosas que él no le había querido contar en ningún momento ¿Por qué no le habría dicho que sus padres murieron asesinados? Había visto las fotos que tenia Paulo de sus padres en el salón, quizás era que no quería hablar de ellos.

-Quizás los mato la mafia…

-Eso pensamos, pero lo mas curioso es que ambos niños estaban presentes cuando asesinaron a sus padres

-Según parece, la policía se los encontró a ambos metidos en el armario llorando, Vincent-san

Vincent miro de reojo la foto que tenia al lado del ordenador, lejos de las miradas indiscretas, era una foto de Paulo que había conseguido hacerle cuando estaba con el pelo suelto por casa, tenia esa cara de inocencia que caracterizaba a los dos hermanos, si supiera que la tenia en su despacho seguramente se ganaría una bronca.

-Hay que seguir investigando, de momento nada de esto nos dice que los hermanos son culpables

_~~Casa Kirkland~~_

Arthur estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor esperando a sus hermanos mayores, había quedado con ellos preocupado por las amenazadas que estaba teniendo Alfred. Sabia que a lo que se dedicaba sus hermanos no era trigo limpio, aunque habían intentado ocultarlo al final lo descubrió con el tiempo.

Se levanto de la silla al escuchar la puerta y abrió, allí plantados estaban sus hermanos Liam y Scott, el gales le sonrió suavemente mientras el pelirrojo solo se dedicaba a fumar.

-Esperamos no haber tardado mucho, Arthur

Los mayores entraron en lo casa del menor y fueron al salón donde ya tenían preparado el te y unas pastas como siempre que visitaban a su hermano menor. La decoración de la casa inglesa seguía tan al estilo del ingles como siempre pero ahora se podía ver también algunas cosas que eran típicas del americano, como un balón de rugby o una sudadera que al ingles le quedaría muy grande.

Los tres Kirkland se sentaron a tomar el te con tranquilidad mientras Arthur pensaba como pedirles lo que tenia pensado a sus hermanos. Liam sonrió al ver la cara pensativa de su hermano menor mientras Scott se impacientaba de sobremanera.

-¡Di ya lo que sea!-exclamo el escoces impaciente

-Y-Ya voy…-dijo el ingles, carraspeo un poco para poner en orden sus ideas y miro a sus hermanos-hay alguien amenazando a Alfred con matarlo

-¿Y a nosotros porque nos lo cuentas?-pregunto el escoces, al cual no le caía bien el yankee cabeza hueca.

-Porque es de los vuestros…es una mafia…

Liam y Scott intercambiaron una mirada, ambos pertenecían a la mafia británicas, unas de las muchas mafias menores que existían, Scott era el que se encargaba del trabajo sucio y Liam, se podía decir que era su superior dado que lo supervisaba, para que no se pasase ni se quedase corto en ningún momento. Ninguno de los dos sabia como su hermano menor se habría podido enterar de su pequeño secreto, ni siquiera los gemelos Ian y Brian lo sabían. Liam soltó un suspiro, no quería que Arthur se enterara pero ya que lo había hecho, tendrían que hacerle lo que le tenia que pedir

-¿Qué mafia es, Arthur?-pregunto calmadamente el rubio mayor

-La nórdica

-Mal vamos…-susurro Scott soltando el humo de su cigarrillo-esa es de las grandes…

-De todos modos nos encargaremos de que no vuelvan a amenazar a Alfred, es lo que quieres ¿no?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza un poco asombrado aunque no lo pareciera, esperaba que sus hermanos negasen ser mafiosos y algo asi, pero no habían negado nada ni habían preguntado como se había enterado, lo cual había sido por culpa de los gemelos irlandeses que decidieron un dia que espiarían a sus hermanos mayores junto con el pequeño Arthur.

-_Thank_

_~~Tienda de música "Clave de Sol"~~_

Antonio cogió las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad que se habían grabado las ultimas semanas, sabia que tenían que haberlas repasado cada dia, pero siempre se les olvidaba y las hacían todas juntas al final de una semana o del mes. Paulo se sentó al lado de su hermano con un bol de palomitas recién hechas, se iban a aburrir viendo tantísimas grabaciones, por lo menos tendrían aperitivos. Las grabaciones empezaron a pasarse sin ningún tipo de percance, hasta que llego el dia que ellos habían ido a casa de Lovino, iban a pasar de la grabación de ese dia y pasar hacia delante cuando Paulo vio como entraban en la tienda Vincent, Kiku y Ludwig.

-¿Para que habrán entrado…?-susurro interrogante el menor de los dos

Paulo no respondió y solo se dedicaba a ver el video, como registraban las cosas de su tienda y hasta intentaban entrar en el piso de arriba sin conseguirlo dado que el luso no le había dado esa llave al holandés. Frunció el ceño enfadado ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Vincent entrar en su tienda y registrarla sin su permiso? Seguro que no tenían una orden por eso lo hicieron cuando no estaban trabajando en ella, nadie sospecharía si el novio de uno de los dueños de la tienda entra en ella cuando esta cerrada, podía ser que se le había olvidado algo. Le dio las llaves a su hermano indicando que cerrase él la tienda hoy y cogió su chaqueta saliendo de la tienda.

_~~Piso Van Dijk & Fernández~~_

Vincent se encontraba poniendo la mesa, Paulo todavía no había llegado de trabajar, no solía llegar antes que él pero habían llegado a un punto muerto en la investigación por lo que decidieron irse cada uno a su casa para poder descansar para mañana. Miro a la puerta viendo entrar al moreno y enseguida noto que algo malo pasaba, Paulo se había puesto enfrente de él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa…?

-¿Qué que me pasa? Me pasa que mi novio, el policía, a entrado en MI tienda sin mi permiso para registrarla cuando no tenia ni una orden ni el permiso de los dueños…

-No lo habría sin fuera necesario

-¿Para que es necesario?

-Para mi investigación, te dije que habíamos vuelto a abrir ese caso

-Lo que significa que vuelves a desconfiar de mi ¿cierto?

-No es mi culpa que seas el principal sospechoso de este caso junto al imbécil de tu hermano-espetó el rubio frunciendo el ceño empezando a molestarse-¿Por qué no me dijiste tu que tus padres habían muerto asesinados?

Paulo dio un paso atrás abriendo un poco los ojos, no esperaba que Vincent descubriera lo de sus padres y menos que se lo echara en cara en medio de la discusión; desvió la mirada mirando al suelo.

-_N-Não_…no es de tu incumbencia como murieron mis padres

-¿y tampoco que tu y tu hermanos estuvierais allí?¿que vierais todo el asesinato con vuestros propios ojos?

Paulo cerro los ojos y se llevo una mano a la frente evitando recordar ese dia pero como siempre que sacaban el tema las imágenes venían nítidas a su memoria, como si hubiera pasado ayer mismo y ni hacia diecinueve años.

_Flash back_

_Paulo volvió de la calle junto con su hermano y entraron en la casa sonriendo. Su padre les acababa de llamar para cenar y ellos se morían de hambre tras pasarse toda la tarde jugando en el parque de al lado de su casa. Fueron hasta la mesa donde estaba su padre ya sentado y leyendo el periódico. _

_-¡papá!-exclamaron ambos niños y se tiraron encima de su regazo sonriendo_

_Anibal bajo la vista hasta sus hijos y sonrió levemente, era un hombre que no habituaba a sonreír pero cuando lo hacia solo era delante de sus hijos y de su esposa Similce, la cual ahora estaba dejando los platos encima de la mesa._

_-Vamos niños, dejad a vuestro padre y sentaron a las mesa, hoy tenemos pizza para cenar~_

_Los dos niños se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y el hombre dejo a un lado el periódico para ver la cena que había preparado su mujer, tenia buena pinta aunque a él no le gustara demasiado la comida asi, parecía que a sus hijos le encantaba asi que no se quejo._

_La cena fue pasando mientras hablaban de cómo les había ido en el trabajo o en el colegio a cada uno hasta que la charla se vio interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta._

_-Iré a ver-dijo Anibal levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_Oyeron como se abría la puerta y después como algo caía al suelo, Similce cogió a los niños y los metió en el armario asustada, creía saber que había pasado y no podía evitar que sus ojos estuvieran llorosos._

_-Tenéis que estar callados ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Mamá?_

_-¿Mami?_

_La mujer le acaricio la cara a los dos niños y cerro el armario aunque dejo por las rendijas de la puerta se podía ver perfectamente la cocina. Los niños se asomaron viendo como un hombre de tez morena y curiosos rizos en su pelo castaño claro apuntaba a su madre con una pistola para después dispararle, cayendo la mujer redonda al suelo._

_-¡Mamá!-exclamo el menor de los hermanos, Paulo le tapo la boca rápidamente, tenían que estar callados, ese hombre no tenia que saber que estaban allí o les pasaría lo mismo y él tenia que proteger a Antonio_

A pesar de la rapidez del hermano mayor, el hombre abrió la puerta mirando a los niños asombrado. No esperaba encontrar niños…

-Vendré por vosotros…

Los pequeños se abrazaron asustados, esperando que ese hombre acabara con ellos igual que con sus padres pero para su sorpresa, se fue, dejándolos solos.

Fin del Flash Back

Vincent se acercó a su pareja viendo que se había quedado callado, como recordando algo que había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo. Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, haciendo que Paulo saliera de sus recuerdos, este le quito la mano de su mejilla molesto y le miro

-Jamas preguntaste…¿me estas investigando, Van Dijk?

-Es mi trabajo, investigo posibles criminales ¿eres un criminal, Fernández?

El holandés miro a los ojos verdes de su pareja viendo allí por primera vez desde que se conocían un brillo distinto en sus ojos, era de amenaza, lo había visto en otras personas pero nunca en el luso, haciendo que por primera vez desde que lo conocía dudara de verdad si el moreno no era un asesino

-Averígualo…es tu trabajo ¿no?

Tras esto se dio la vuelta y salió del piso dando un portazo, Vincent enseguida se dio cuenta que se había cabreado de verdad, lo hizo por una sencilla razón, su bufanda colgaba del perchero de al lado de la puerta y Paulo no la había cogido para salir, cosa que siempre hacia cuando la bufanda del holandés estaba a su disposición.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que el luso saliera por la puerta y no daba señales de vida, no contestaba al móvil ni había vuelto por casa, el holandés se empezó a preocupar ¿y si le había pasado algo?¿o estaba borracho en algún lugar? Fumo con nerviosismo de su pipa, mientras miraba la puerta viendo aparecer al moreno con su sonrisa habitual en los labios, pero no aparecía. Solo le quedaba una opción, se trago su orgullo y fue hasta el teléfono marcando un numero del cual no le apetecía oír la voz del dueño.

_~~Apartamento Braginski &Fernández~~_

Antonio estaba en el sofá viendo una película de miedo con el ruso, se encontraba pegado a él escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, como odiaba las películas de miedo ¿Por qué la habían puesto? A si, porque el rubio había ganado al pares y nones, estúpido juego.

Ivan acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su español, le encantaban ver películas de miedo con Antonio, se ponía adorable acurrucándose a su lado buscando protección como si el monstruo de la pantalla fuera a salir a hacerle algo, cosa que no pasaría dado que entonces el ruso sacaría su grifo y golpearía al monstruo. Lo mejor era la noche después de la película, como su sol no podía dormir se la pasaban haciendo muchas cosas bonitas.

De repente sonó el teléfono, el ruso miro molesto el aparato como si pudiera desconectarlo solo con la mirada pero como no pasaba, el español se levanto y fue hasta el teléfono, agradecido de tener una distracción de la película.

-¿Quién es?

-…¿esta Paulo con vosotros?-pregunto la voz al otro lado, directamente

Antonio suspiro, había reconocido la voz de su cuñado, era el único que podía hablarle asi incluso por teléfono que no le veía la cara.

-No, no esta ¿ha pasado algo?

-Hemos discutido hace dos horas…y no aparece

-te ayudare a buscar, ahora voy para allá-dijo como despedida antes de colgar el teléfono

El español cogió su chaqueta y se acercó al ruso depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Lo siento Ivi, pero Pau no da señales de vida desde hace dos horas y tengo que ir a buscarlo

-¿puedo ayudar?

-Tu quédate aquí, por si vuelve a llamar el holandés

-Da

Sin mas Antonio salió de la casa y empezó a andar por las calles. Paulo no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando se escapaba de algo siempre huía al mismo sitio, asi que empezaría por allí antes de ir a otros lados.

El español entro en el viejo parque, hacia años que no entraba en el parque de su infancia, el viejo romano los traía ahí cuando eran niños. Fue hasta la pequeña cúpula de escalada que tenían los niños. Era como una concha de tortuga por donde se podía escalar pero que el interior estaba hueco. Allí estaba su hermano mayor, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas mientras usaba los brazos como almohadas. Le acaricio el pelo con suavidad, haciendo que su hermano le mirase directamente cruzando ambas miradas verdosas.

-Pau…¿te enfadaste con Vincent?

-No, no estoy enfadado con Vin…-susurro el mayor mirando aun a su hermano-solo estoy asustado…

Antonio se sentó a su lado, quería que su hermano le siguiera contando que le pasaba, siempre había sido asi, Paulo esperaba a no poder mas para contarlo todo, el español creía que era una manera de defenderse del mayor y además para protegerle a él, que no se enterase de las cosas malas

-Vincent esta investigando nuestro caso de nuevo…y esta vez se esta acercando demasiado, sabe como murieron papa y mama y que nosotros estuvimos allí…tengo miedo de que descubra todo mi pasado y…me deje o me odie, que es peor-el luso miro a su hermano-tu tienes suerte, tienes a Ivan

-Si nos descubrieran pasaría lo mismo, Pau

-Lo dudo, Ivan se molestaría pero después cogería un avión privado de los suyos y te escondería en Rusia…a mi Vincent me metería en chirona

-¡No le dejare! Si yo voy a Rusia..tu te vienes conmigo, asi conoces a lindas rusas y te olvidas de ese gruñón de Vincent

-No te metas con él, Antonio-dijo sonriendo levemente Paulo-no es malo…solo que no le caes bien

-Y aun no se porque, con lo simpático y agradable que yo soy~-el español oyó la suave risa de su hermano y sonrió-está preocupado por ti, deberías volver…

-Creo que si..-susurro el portugués y abrazo a su hermano-_obrigado_ Antonio

_~~ Apartamento Van Dijk & Fernández~~_

El holandés llego tras una llamada de su cuñado y abrió rápidamente la puerta, encontró la casa a oscuras, entro hasta el salón viendo al moreno sentado en la silla pero apoyando su cuerpo en la mesa utilizando sus brazos como almohada. Se acercó hasta él y le acaricio el pelo aliviado de que estuviera bien, sonrió al ver que estaba agarrado a su bufanda. Estiro la mano para coger un papel que estaba debajo de una de sus manos y lo leyó:

_**Perdão**_

Vincent sonrió y cogió a Paulo en brazos, lo mejor era olvidar esa pelea e irse a dormir, el luso se acurruco en los brazos del rubio, a gusto por el calor corporal de este y sonrió suavemente.

…

_Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado~_


	6. Chapter 6

Paulo se desperto y se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos como hacia siempre, miro al otro lado de la cama esperando ver al holandés ponerse el uniforme de la policía pero en vez de eso encontró una nota.

_He tenido que salir antes, una urgencia lo siento_

_Te recuerdo que esta noche vienen Lukas y Soren a comer_

_No llegues tarde_

_Vinni_

El portugués se froto el ojo mientras releía la carta de nuevo y después la dejo encima de la cama, ya no se acordaba que venia los dos nórdicos a cenar a la casa, menos mal que Vincent se lo habia recordado. Fue a darse una ducha de agua fría para despejarse pero cuando abrió un poco la ventana y vio el frio que hacia cambio rápidamente la dirección del grifo, se ducharía con agua caliente.

Despues de la ducha y de dejar las cosas mas o menos recogidas en la casa fue andando hasta la tienda, seguro que le tocaba abrir a él la tienda dado que su hermano se habría quedado dormido o estaría haciendo a saber que con su cuñado. Fue hasta la tienda y efectivamente, no habia nadie, eso era el pan de cada dia. Miro el letrero de la tienda y sonrió un poco entrando en la tienda, cogió las cartas y tiro directamente a la basura la misma carta que les mandaba desde hacia unas semanas, Paulo se empezaba a cansar, por lo menos podían poner otra cosa y no ser tan repetitivos.

Se puso a colocar los discos de música en sus estantes, a veces se desordenaban y aunque era un engorro volver a colocarlos en su sitio, alguien tendría que hacerlo. Cuando termino miro la hora extrañado, su hermano solía tardar pero no tanto como hoy. Fue hasta el mostrador y aprovecho que no habia entrado nadie para llamar a la casa de su hermano. Marco el numero de memoria y dio un par de toques antes de que alguien lo cogiera

-¿da?-se escucho la voz del ruso la otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Ivan…¿se encuentra Antonio bien?

-_Nyet, _ se encuentra en casa enfermo

-Oh, vaya, luego pasare a visitarlo y le llevare la comida

-Gracias Paulo, yo me tengo que ir ya, pero le diré que vienes, las llaves están donde siempre

-Entendido, adiós Ivan

El ruso colgó y el portugués miro la tienda suspirando, los días que Antonio no podía ir por alguna razón, la tienda se le hacia enorme. Ellos habían montado esa tienda por su amor por la música, amor que le venia de su madre, la cual tenia una voz increíble, su padre siempre decía que podía haber sido una cantante de éxito si ella hubiera querido, pero ella no quiso, quiso casarse con Anibal y tener a Paulo y Antonio.

Paulo se sentó y atendió a los clientes que empezaban a entrar en la tienda, ya fuera por un cd de música o por un instrumento en cuestión o incluso preguntando por camisetas de grupos o cuando volverían a tocar Quarter Passager de nuevo. Paulo cerro los ojos un momento, a veces echaba de menos la vida que llevaba en casa de Lovino, aunque tenia que matar, los días eran mas relajados dado que no siempre tenia cosas que hacer, aunque luego el italiano sureño les dijera que eran unos vagos y demás. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas, del susto se cayo de la silla.

-Ay…-se quejo mientras se sobaba la espalda, menudo porrazo mas tonto se habia dado, miro hacia donde habia visto esos ojos y vio a Tino sonriéndole un poco desde arriba

-Creo que te asuste ¿no?

-Eh…no, solo es que estaba metido en mis cosas, no te preocupes Tino-respondió el luso sonriendo levemente y levantándose del suelo-¿queríais algo?

Tino se sentó enfrente de Paulo y el sueco que habia entrado con él le imito, el luso siempre pensó que hacían una pareja bastante particular dado que con lo alegre que era el fines no pegaba nada que estuviera con el inexpresivo sueco, pero bueno, asi es el amor y sus cosas.

-Veras, es que queríamos apuntar a Peter a clases de guitarra y no sabemos donde ¿me preguntaba si vosotros dabais clases?

-Lo siento pero no, las clases serian mas complicadas y necesitaríamos mas gente, mas espacio, mucho papeleo, asi que no damos clases-respondió el luso, los hermanos se habían planteado alguna vez dar clases pero utilizando a Vincent como informador vieron la cantidad de papeles que debían rellenar para poder dar clases en su tienda y sencillamente les dio pereza hacer todo eso, quedando la idea de las clases descartada-Aun asi, conozco un buen sitio donde se puede aprender y no es muy caro además ¿les interesa?

El sueco asintió con la cabeza y Paulo apunto rápidamente un numero de teléfono en un papel, esperaba que al pequeño británico le fuera bien, se pasaba mucho por la tienda y los hermanos siempre le daban una gorra o una camiseta cuando se ponía a ayudarlos. A la hora de cerrar para comer, se fue al bar de enfrente para pedir la comida para llevar y cuando se la dieron se paso por la cafetería donde trabajaba Emma, que por suerte también vendían dulces, asi podía llevarle un postre a su hermanito menor. Le atendió precisamente la belga que le dedico su típica sonrisa gatuna.

-¿quieres lo de siempre, Pau?

-Claro, ya sabes que es Antonio, es de costumbres fijas con los dulces-respondió sonriendo el luso.

La belga le dio dos dulces de chocolate y le hizo una seña para que siguiera a un lado del local. El luso le siguió sin saber que pretendía hacer la belga, cuando ya estaban algo apartados del mostrador, la chica lo miro nerviosa por algo, Paulo ya conocía esa reacción por parte de la chica, no por nada llevaba ya casi cuatro años con su hermano.

-Te han pedido salir ¿me equivoco?

-Si y no se si decírselo a Vin, ya sabes lo protector que se pone conmigo

El luso iba a decirle que no solo con ella, sino con Johan y con él también pero se ahorro el comentario y sonrió un poco a la belga para tranquilizarla, Vincent era protector pero no era un ogro que no dejara salir con nadie a sus hermanos.

-Ya sabes como es Vinni, tu mejor díselo cuando te asegures que ese chico es bueno y que te cuidara bien y entonces el gran policía holandés no dirá nada

-¡Hare eso!-dijo mas animada la belga que abrazo al luso como agradecimiento-gracias

-No es nada, Em, somos familia

Despues de eso, el luso se encamino a la casa de su hermano tenia que ir deprisa sino quería que la comida se enfriase demasiado y luego estar un rato calentándola en vez de unos minutos. Subió al piso que su hermano compartía con el ruso y levanto la maceta para coger la llave de repuesto de la base de esta, siempre la cogía cuando venia a cuidar de su hermanito enfermo. Entro en la casa, sin lugar a dudas se notaba que el ruso era bastante rico, el piso era bastante grande y estaba muy bien decorado, aunque se notaba las partes que su hermano habia personificado.

-¿Dónde esta el enfermo de la casa?-pregunto el luso mientras avanzaba hasta la habitación principal

-Aquí..

Paulo entro en la habitación y vio a su hermano tapado hasta arriba y abrazando a un peluche en sustitución a Ivan, además de muchos pañuelos por todos lados. Paulo sonrió levemente, era igual a cuando eran niños, su hermano no habia cambiado nada. Le dio un beso en la frente y fue a la cocina a calentar la comida. Pocos minutos después, Antonio comía una sopa calentita mientras su hermano lo acompañaba sentado en la cama con un bocadillo de tortilla que habia pedido en el bar

-¿y porque yo sopa y tu eso tan rico?

-Tu estas malo y necesitas esto, yo no, asi que como tortilla

-¡Eso no vale!¡Yo también quiero un bocadillo de tortilla!-el español inflo las mejillas y miro a su hermano, él también quería comer lo de su hermano. El luso rodo los ojos, pero ya estaba preparado para esa reacción y saco otro bocadillo igual al suyo de la bolsa haciendo que su hermanito sonriera ampliamente-¡Gracias!

-Si, si, anda que no eres caprichoso

-Oye Pau, ¿sigues escribiendo la canción que estabas haciendo?-pregunto el menor cambiando de tema y mordiendo su bocadillo

-Si, ya tengo el estribillo

-¿me la cantas?-pregunto con la carita de corderito degollado que sabia que Paulo no pedía negar

-Vale, vale-dio los últimos mordiscos a su comida y busco la guitarra de su hermano, en verdad, era una canción que se le habia ocurrido hace poco y todavía trabajaba en ella pero como su hermano quería oírla pues la tocaría, además, Antonio era el único que escuchaba la mayoría de sus canciones dado que él no tocaba delante de nadie mas excepto Vincent.

_Hoy quiero ir a encontrar  
>Todo lo que hay dentro de mí<br>Sacar toda esa sensibilidad  
>Que me acerca a ti<br>Que me lleve allí  
>Y a pesar de todo<br>Me pregunto ¿qué no di?  
>Y al vivir me oculto<br>Mis defectos para poder dormir_

_Ya nada volverá a ser como antes  
>Nunca dejaré que nada cambie<br>Estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original  
>Ya nunca volverá a ser como antes<br>Nunca dejaré que nada me cambie  
>Estaremos conociendo nuestra parte de verdad<em>

Antonio escucho atento la canción que su hermano cantaba y tocaba con su guitarra. Sabia que esa canción se la quería cantar a su cuñado, es mas, la canción quería decirle a Vincent que Paulo ya no quería ser un asesino que no quería tener que ponerse esa mascara fría nunca mas y que quería ser él mismo junto a él y que no quería cambiar nunca mas de parecer, pero claro, el holandés no podría ver ese significado a la canción porque el policía no sabia del pasado tan oscuro de Paulo. El luso por otra parte, termino de cantar y siguió preguntándose si debería contarle la verdad a Vincent, al fin y al cabo eran pareja desde hacia ya muchos años y no decirle esto podía ser que no confiaba en él o algo asi.

-Me gusta mucho

-Me alegro, pero no esta terminada-dijo mientras ponía la guitarra a un lado de la cama

-Seguro que pronto la terminas~

-No se yo…bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, hermano-le acaricia el pelo mientras sonríe un poco-tengo que abrir la tienda y además hoy tengo invitados en casa

-¿Quiénes son?

-Soren y Lukas, los que vinieron el otro dia a la tienda ¿recuerdas?

-Si, el rubio ruidoso y el rubio callado ¿no?

-Exacto-le besa en la frente-descansa, mañana te contare como me ha ido todo.

Tras esto salio de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda pensando que en que tendría que hacer de comer para los invitados, porque seguramente llegaría antes que Vincent a casa y le tocaría cocinar, no tenia nada en contra, es mas, le gustaba cocinar pero últimamente no estaba de humor para cocinar nada. Llego a la tienda encontrándose al holandés en la puerta, cosa que le extraño, casi nunca le venia a visitar a la tienda pues la comisaria estaba muy lejos de allí. Se acercó y le dio un beso rápido.

-¿que haces aquí, Vin?

-He salido antes y pensé en venir a recogerte

-Solo son las tres y media…

-Ya sé que todavía no puedes cerrar pero me he encontrado a Ivan y me dijo que tu hermano estaba malo asi que estabas solo aquí, y pensé en venir a ayudarte-le acarició el pelo al luso y bajo la mano hasta la cinta que siempre tenia en el pelo, pero Paulo viendo sus intenciones de quitarle la cinta se alejó un poco haciendo que el rubio hiciera un mohín-No molesto ¿verdad?

-Claro que no~ ¿porque no sacas unas guitarras del trastienda? Me harías un favor~

El holandés sonrió y fue al trastero, el luso rápidamente fue a la papelera de la tienda y saco la carta que habia tirado esa mañana a la basura, siempre las quemaba ¿Por qué hoy no lo habría hecho? Se metió rápidamente la carta en la chaqueta y sonrió al holandés que salía de la trastienda en ese momento.

-_Muito obrigado_ Vincent

Pasaron las horas y se fueron a casa en el coche del rubio, el portugués tenia carnet de conducir pero casi nunca lo hacia porque prefería ir y venir de la tienda andando, además no tenia coche, aunque si quisiera podría tener el coche que quisiera dado que el viejo les habia heredado a todos sus hijos y nietos una buena suma de dinero. Subieron al piso y tras echarlo a suerte le toco cocinar al holandés, cosa que Paulo agradeció pues no tenia ganas de pensar que cocinar, además, seguro que a los nórdicos les agradaba mas una comida mas parecida a la suya que la de Paulo que no se parecía demasiado a la comida nórdica.

El luso fue poniendo la mesa y cuando ya estaba todo puesto llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir encontrándose dentro de un abrazo por parte del rubio

-¡Hola Paulo! ¡Seguro que echabas de menos al rey!

-Lo que echo de menos es respirar…

-Suelta a mi novio antes que lo mates, danés ególatra-comento el holandés apareciendo en la puerta sonriéndole al danés que rápidamente soltó al ibérico que, al fin, pudo respirar. El noruego le saludo con la mano y paso al comedor donde tanto el danés como el holandés estaban ya hablando animadamente sobre algo con dos cervezas en la mano. Paulo suspiro y cerro la puerta, yéndose después con los rubios al comedor.

La cena paso agradablemente para los cuatros, los dos grandes rubios contaron cosas de cuando estaban juntos en la universidad mientras Lukas los escuchaba y Paulo reía a veces por las cosas que habían hecho esos dos. Cuando estaban llegando a los postres sonó el móvil del luso, la música era del grupo de música de su hermano asi que era fácil de reconocer, se disculpo un momento y fue a la cocina para hablar, viendo en la pantalla del ordenador que el que llamaba era el francés

-Soy Paulo ¿para que llamas?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte..ya sabemos quienes son los miembros de la mafia nórdica

-¿en serio?¿como lo sabéis?

-Contactos, muchos contactos

-Bueno, no preguntare mas por esos contactos vuestros-suspiro el luso, el francés a pesar de trabajar fuera de la casa de Lovino, seguía dentro de la mafia, era el contable y se podría decir el "relaciones publicas" de la casa asi que no le extrañaba que hubiera conseguido hacerse con el nombre de esos mafiosos-¿Quiénes son?

-No te van a gustar

-¿Quiénes Francis?

-Tino, Berwarld, Lukas, Soren y Einar…

-Luego te llamo Francis-colgó directamente el teléfono, no porque se hubiera enfadado con el francés, al fin y al cabo él no tenia la culpa, sino que sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la cocina y no era de la Vincent

-Veo que lo descubriste

Paulo se dio la vuelta encarando al danés. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y en un antiguo habito se llevo la mano a la parte de atrás del pantalón donde, de haber seguido en la mafia, hubiera estado una pistola, pero no era el caso y cuando se dio cuenta dejo caer la mano a un lado

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme y luego venir a mi casa a cenar, Soren?

-Venga a cenar a casa de mi amigo-respondió sonriendo como si nada pasara-amigo que apuesto lo que quieras que no sabe nada de lo tuyo

Paulo trago saliva pues el danés habia dado de lleno, el holandés no sabia nada de su pasado, aun asi dio un paso adelante para plantarle cara.

-Seguro que tampoco sabe lo tuyo

-Cierto…pero ¿Qué le importara mas? ¿Qué su amigo le haya mentido o que lo haya hecho su pareja a la que ama mas que a nada?

Vincent miraba como esos dos hablaban en la cocina bastante extrañado, Paulo y Soren nunca habían hablado demasiado los dos solos y mucho menos tanto tiempo como lo hacían ahora. Se levanto de la silla y fue a la cocina pero cuando fue ambos salían sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Qué hacíais ahí tanto rato?

-Pues nada, que tu pequeñajo no se decidía porque postre traer y yo como el rey que soy fui a darle mi magníficos consejos

-Si, y como no se callaba no me dejaba pensar

Vincent asintió con la cabeza aunque no estaba del todo convencido con esa explicación, algo en su instinto de policía le decía que algo ahí olía a gato encerrado pero como tanto su amigo como su novio siguieron hablando tal cual no le dio mucha importancia.

La cena termino y después de recoger la mesa y despedir a los invitados, la pareja se fue a dormir. El luso cayo rápidamente dormido cuando se acostaron pero el holandés le daba vueltas a la cabeza, habia algo en la mirada de esos dos al salir de al cocina que él decía que no habían mantenido una conversación sobre los postres. Se puso de lado para ver al luso dormir acurrucado entre las mantas y acaricio con suavidad su frente y la cicatriz de su ojo…ojo, eso era, los ojos de esos dos, brillaban de una manera distinta, era de amenaza entre ellos, ese brillo que solo habia visto una vez en los ojos de Paulo, algunas en los ojos de Den y muchísima en los ojos de los criminales.

...

Espero que les haya gustado mucho

Merece review?


	7. Chapter 7

Paulo se habia levantado y como iba siendo costumbre últimamente no habia visto a su holandés favorito mirándolo como solía hacer antes de la cena con el danés. Desde ese dia Vincent habia estado algo distante con él. El portugués no sabia el motivo por el cual le pasaba eso con el holandés, estaba completamente seguro que no le habia oído hablar con Soren, sobre todo porque estaría a estas alturas en la cárcel. Dio un largo suspiro y bajo a la cocina encontrándose a su pareja tomando café, se sentó en silencio y lo observo ¿Qué le podría pasar al rubio? No habia hecho nada para que el holandés estuviera asi con él. Se levanto sin desayunar, no tenia ganas, se dirigió a la puerta sin que ninguno se hubiera dirigido la mas mínima palabra cuando el holandés le cogió del brazo y le beso de forma suave y cariñosa. El luso cerro los ojos disfrutando de ese beso que correspondía.

-Lo siento Pau…-susurro el holandés-¿te apetece salir a cenar esta noche?

-_S-Sim.._-contesto el luso en el mismo tono, sonrojado

Despues de eso el luso se marcho de la casa sonrojado, parecía que al final todo se habia arreglado aunque él aun no sabia que se habia estropeado. Se encogió de hombros y saco el móvil de su chaqueta, desde hacia varios días una idea le rondaba la cabeza, marco el numero del móvil de Lovino.

-¿Quién es? ¡Es demasiado temprano, maldición!

-No empieces a maldecir desde tan temprano, Lovino-aconsejó el luso mientras bajaba por las escaleras de su edificio-Mira, quiero que hagas una cosa cuando tengas oportunidad ¿de acuerdo?

-¿el que?

-Quiero que borres a Antonio de los archivos

-…¿Por qué?

-Porque Van Dijk-no le gustaba referirse al holandés por el apellido pero sabia que para este tipo de cosas era mejor ser formal-esta investigando nuestro caso y si por casualidad entra en vuestros archivos quiero que no vea ni rastro de mi hermano

-Si algún dia queréis volver a la familia tendremos que hacer su papeleo todo de nuevo, bastardo.

-Me da igual, Lovino, hazlo y punto

-¿y tu?

-El archivo de las misiones tiene que existir asi que…yo me quedare como el único gestor de esos…-miro a la señora del primero y la saludo con una sonrisa que habia aparecido de la nada en su cara, si de algo sabían su hermano y él era de ponerse mascara para ocultar lo que de verdad eran-trabajitos.

-Esto no le hará gracia a Antonio, pero lo hare, Paulo

-_Obrigado_ Lovino

Despues de eso colgó y se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo que le hacia falta era un cigarro pero se le habían acabado ayer y no tenia ganas de ir al estanco a comprar mas porque sencillamente no le pillaba de camino. Llego a la tienda y la abrió siendo el primero como siempre le pasaba. Cogió el libro de cuentas y lo repaso, como odiaba las matemáticas pero este mes habia perdido al piedra, papel, tijeras y le habia tocado a él. Parecía que los números cuadraban como siempre y eso estaba bien, no le gustaba tocar dinero de la herencia del romano.

Su hermano entro después a la tienda cuando las cuentas ya estaban hechas y todo preparado para la apertura de la tienda ese dia. El español sonrió suavemente y se puso a su lado tras poner el cartelito de abierto en la puerta se sentaron a esperar. El dia fue animado como siempre, la gente entraba y salía de la tienda tras haber mirado discos de música o algún instrumento o compraba algo allí.

-¡Por fin! La hora de comer~

-Se ve que tenias ganas

El portugués fue a la puerta y puso el cartel de cerrado mientras el menor sacaba la comida que ambos habían traído de casa. Siempre lo hacían cuando no tenían ganas de ir a comer a algún bar o sencillamente ninguno tenia dinero en su cartera. Antonio empezó a comer mientras Pau le iba contando las cosas que le pasaban en casa o algo parecido. Ambos miraron a la puerta cuando vieron que se abria viendo pasar a Liam y Scott dentro de la sala. Paulo no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, no tenia una buena sensación ahora mismo.

-No vamos a permitir que le hagáis eso a nuestro cuñado, aunque no nos caiga bien-dijo el escoces haciendo que ambos ibéricos ladearan la cabeza con cara de confusión sin entender lo que podía decir el pelirrojo

-Asi que sintiéndolo mucho, no os dejaremos cumplir con vuestra misión-completó el gales sonriendo suavemente y sacando una pistola. Pau tiro de su hermano hacia el suelo cuando vio las armas justo a tiempo cuando empezaba el tiroteo.

Antonio miro a Paulo sin comprender pero su hermano le devolvió la misma mirada de incomprensión, decidió levantar una tabla suelta de debajo del mostrador y le paso una pistola a Paulo. El portugués suspiro, que poco le gustaba volver a portar un arma tras dos años sin cogerla pero no tuvo mas remedio que apuntar a su amigo gales y darle un disparo de advertencia.

-¡No sé que narices decís, pero nosotros no pretendemos nada!-grito Antonio por encima del ruido de las balas

-Ya claro y nosotros nos lo tragamos

-¡Es la verdad, joder!¡Estáis destrozando la tienda, esto os lo cobro!

-¡Sabemos que intentáis matar a Alfred!

-¿A quien?-pregunto el español

-¿al novio de Iggy?

Scott miro a Liam y paro de disparar ¿podría ser verdad que ninguno supiera que pasaba? Liam cerro los ojos pensativo, no le agradaba dispararle a Paulo dado que eran amigos pero sabia que la familia estaba por encima de eso. Desde que Arthur le dijo eso se habían encargado de seguirle el rastro a esas llamadas y habían dado con la mafia nórdica. Con ellos descubrieron que querían contratar a Paulo y Antonio para asesinar al americano pero ellos parecían no saber nada del asunto…entonces ¿Qué pasaba con las mafias y los Fernández?

-Necesitamos una explicación-exigió Paulo cuando terminaron de disparar y apunto a Liam con seriedad

-Y el numero de vuestro seguro-dijo Antonio viendo como habia quedado la tienda y agradeciendo que en su dia el viejo romano le diera por insonorizarla

Liam y Scott se sentaron en las sillas con tranquilidad sin preocuparse por las armas sabiendo demás que si hubieran querido matarlos ya estarían muertos. Cuatro miradas jade se observaron en silencio como analizando la situación en la que se encontraban todos. Quizás los bretones debieron preguntar antes de liarse a disparar contra los ibéricos pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora tendrían que pasarle el numero de su seguro sino querían que al final una de las balas que habia en las pistolas de los ibéricos terminaran en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

-¿A que ha venido todo esto?-preguntó el luso a Liam dado que era con el que mejor se llevaba de todos-¿Por qué nos disparáis?

Liam empezó a explicar todo lo que habían descubierto desde que Arthur los aviso para pedirles ayuda por las llamadas que le hacían a Alfred. La mafia nórdica buscaba quitarse de encima al americano y querían que los dos ibéricos volvieran a asesinar y lo que mas le sorprendió a los morenos fue que Lovino estaba en el ajo de todo eso. Le habia dado la dirección a los nórdicos para que les enviaran esas cartas. Ya hablarían luego con el italiano sureño sobre eso.

-Nosotros no vamos a matar a nadie

-eso…asi que dejad de destrozar nuestra tienda-susurro Antonio

El holandés habia llegado ese dia a la oficina de buen humor al contrario que los últimos días, la razón era simple, ese dia iría a cenar con su pareja como cuando empezaban a salir. Tenia que reservar en algún sitio. Fue pensando donde podía llevar al moreno cuando Kiku se le acerco con alguien que no conocía de nada. Se veía que también era asiático, tenia el pelo negro con un rizo que tenia una cara sonriendo al igual que el dueño del rizo.

-Hola daze~ 452x600

-Van Dijk-san este es mi hermano Im Yong Soo es hacker informático

El holandés miro al japonés sin entender a que quería llegar trayendo un hacker informático a la comisaria. Alzó una ceja para darle a entender su incomprensión ante la situación que se le presentaba ahora mismo, quizás es que hoy su portugués le habia pegado su despiste.

-Mi hermano puede meterse en el ordenador de los señores Vargas y encontrar la información que buscamos para resolver el caso

-oh, lo entiendo, entonces manos a la obra

El rubio y los dos de pelo negro se dirigieron a la sala donde tenían el ordenador mas potente de la comisaria. Allí les estaba esperando ya el alemán con todo listo para que el coreano empezara ya su función en la comisaria. El asiático se sentó rápidamente frente el ordenador con una sonrisa divertida en la cara mientras empezaba a teclear sin parar. Los tres policías se colocaron detrás de él para ver todo lo que hacia sin perder ningún detalle de lo que podría pasar, en menos de diez minutos el coreano estaba dentro

En la casa de los Vargas, el ordenador del capo de la mafia empezó a pitar indicando que alguien habia entrado en él sin su permiso. Rápidamente telefoneo a alguien de la familia y en poco minutos se presento ante él un chico de pelo negro que le llegaba por los hombros y ojos azules, tendría unos dieciséis años como mucho.

-¿Para que me llamas? Estaba viendo la tele

-Alguien se ha metido en nuestro ordenador, échalo antes de que descubra algo

El chico de origen andorrano se sentó frente al ordenador y empezó a teclear con rapidez no iba a permitir que nadie se colara en su sistema si él podía evitarlo y mucho menos unos policías que no sabían hacer nada con el ordenador.

Asi empezó una pelea entre los hackers desde extremos opuestos de la ciudad, mientras el coreano intentaba entrar en el servidor de la familia mafiosa, el andorrano lo echaba con cada nuevo intento. Los policías estaban muy nerviosos, veían el símbolo de la mafia unos minutos antes de que de nuevo su hacker fuera echado sin miramientos y sin haber conseguido nada. Por otro lado el adolescente veía que cada vez que entraba el otro informático le costaba mas echarlo y Lovino se empezaba a impacientar con esa pantomima de la policía ¿Qué querían coger de sus archivos? Si prácticamente estaba todo codificado, no lo entendía.

El holandés miraba todo con impaciencia, quería saber ya quienes eran los asesinos que llevaban dándole dolor de cabeza durante cerca de cuatro años ¿Cómo serian?¿serian mayores o gente joven? Sin poder evitarlo se le vino la imagen de Paulo a la cabeza, sonriendo de manera inocente y pensó que esa no podía ser la cara de una asesino ¿verdad? Cerro los ojos cuando de repente el asiático grito por alguna razón, habia conseguido entrar en algunos archivos sin que le echaran y ahora se dedicaba a copiarlos.

Gabriel, el chico de pelo negro, hacker de Lovino, se habia dado cuenta de que habían entrado mas allá de lo que deberían sino lo paraba toda la casa se vería involucrada en un asalto policial a gran escala y eso si que no lo quería ¡Él habia quedado esa tarde con Jacob! Asi que rápidamente localizo donde estaba el hacker policial y le echo antes de que pudiera coger algo de importancia.

-¡Me echo!¡Eso no puede ser, el internet se invento en Corea daze~

-Creía que lo inventaron unos norteamericanos…-comentó Vincent mirando al japonés por si estaba equivocado

El japonés negó con la cabeza para que no le echara cuenta a su hermano y le quito importancia con la mano mientras miraba el ordenador como si solo haciendo eso pudiera volver a meterse en la otra computadora. El coreano saco el pendrive que habia metido para sacar la información y se la mostro a los policías.

En la casa Vargas el informático miraba orgulloso al ordenador, habia conseguido echar al otro tipo sin que cogiera información importante ni nada parecido. El italiano sureño le miro y asintió

-Lo has hecho bien, te recompensare ¿Qué quieres?

-Un coche

-¿tienes edad de conducir?

-¿eso importa?

-…cierto, ve a que te hagan un carnet falso y que te den el coche que quieras, bastardo

De vuelta a la comisaria, Im Yong Soo se dedicaba a pasar la información codificada que habia sacado del ordenador del otro a un lengua que todos pudieran entender. El holandés rezaba internamente que no saliera nada que no le gustara en la pantalla pero no todo se puede tener en la vida. La información termino de descodificarse y Vincent le echo un rápido vistazo a toda la información. Numero de asesinatos, armas usadas, todo se encontraba en esa pagina y al lado de percusor de esos asesinatos habia un nombre

En la tienda de música de los ibéricos ahora todo era paz, tras haberles dado los británicos el numero de su seguro para que pudieran reparar la tienda, los hermanos de ojos jade se pusieron a colocar todas las cosas en su sitio. Antonio se dedicaba a cantar suavemente mientras ponía las guitarras en su sitio y Paulo se dedicaba a seguirle en la canción escondiendo en su sitio las pistolas que habían usado esa tarde y que gracias a dios nadie habia resultado herido en el tiroteo. No le gustaba matar por eso lo habia dejado aunque no podía dejar de pensar que cuando lo hacia algo dentro de él se alegraba de manera siniestra al igual que le pasaba a su hermano según le habia confesado.

-¿Crees que Lovi de verdad sabría todo esto?

-Según los Kirkland si pero a saber…nos ha ayudado a dar con ellos…asi que no se…

-Lovi es demasiado lindo para hacernos esto

-No sé que le ves de lindo a un italiano tsundere…

En ese momento la campanilla que habia en la puerta sonó anunciando que alguien entraba en la tienda. Los ibéricos miraron hacia allí viendo al holandés con su traje de policía y con gesto serio. Paulo supo entonces que algo no marchaba bien, Vin nunca le iba a ver al trabajo y si lo iba a ver iba directo hacia él para besarlo…algo le decía que esa noche no irían a cenar

-Paulo Fernández…queda detenido en nombre de la policía de esta ciudad

….

Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado aunque me ha salido un poco mas corto de lo normal

Gabriel: OC de Andorra que pertenece a chibitalia-valentine

¿merece review?


End file.
